Spell Bound
by Klaroline4ever2
Summary: Caroline was in love with him, but he didn't love her back. What happens when she returns 6 years later and is no longer the little girl she was when she left. ( takes place when the Originals were still human and Caroline was human with them.) [AU]
1. Prologue

**So this is my new story! It will be multi chapter, I have the first 20 chapters done so far. So you know this will take place when they were human and then will go to when they are vampires. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Caroline, wait up!" She turned to see Rebekah running to her. Rebekah has been her best friend since she could walk. Caroline could talk about anything with her; they were like sisters practically. "Hey, Caroline, I'm sorry. My mother made me stay to help with dinner."

Caroline smiled up at her friend. "Its fine, Bekah, you want to go to the field before dinner?" Caroline loved the field in the spring; all the flowers were just gorgeous and the horses would go there to graze.

"Yeah, come on, maybe we'll see Kol and Nik." The girls ran off to the field. Niklaus was talking with Caroline's brother Garrett; Finn was talking to Felix, her older brother. Caroline ran over to Elijah and Kol. Every time Caroline would go near Kol, he would blush and run away. Caroline never understood why he did that. As Kol ran to Niklaus and Garrett, she and Rebekah played with Henrik and Elijah. Elijah was the second eldest of the Mikaelsons. He was only 7 years older than Caroline but he seemed so much older than his age. Finn was 20, same age as her oldest brother Felix. Garrett was 16 and Niklaus was 15. Caroline was only a few months older than Rebekah. But she was more mature, she always thought.

"Caroline, stop staring at Niklaus." Caroline had a huge crush on Rebekah's older brother. She might have only been 10 but she believed she was in love with him.

"Sorry, Rebekah "

"You know one day you're to marry Kol, so you should like him, not Niklaus. He will end up with another girl in the village." Caroline knew she was right but she could not help how she felt about Niklaus. Niklaus never even looked at her. The only people he talked to were his siblings and Garrett. Caroline always felt left out when they would all go off and she was stuck with her youngest brother Gavin. He was Henrik's age. Henrik and Gavin were only 7 but bothered her big time. "Caroline!" Rebekah yelled. Caroline looked up; everyone was leaving and she heard yelling. Mikael. He was the meanest man in the village; he was head of the village and no one ever questioned him. Caroline's dad was very close with Mikael. She never understood why. Her dad was the complete opposite of him. But when he was around her dad would act sticker to impress him. Caroline never understood why. Caroline hated him though all he did was yell at, and hit his children most of all Niklaus; she felt pity for him. He would always have marks from what Mikael did. No one knew he hit him, though, out of his family but Caroline did.

She learned it by walking one day with Rebekah a year ago and they heard yelling then saw him slap Niklaus right across the face. Caroline wanted to stop it but Rebekah would not let her. She made her run away and leave with her. Since that day Caroline has felt pity for Niklaus and has just wanted to hug him and tell him that he was not worthless. Caroline kept walking, ignoring the loud yelling from Mikael. Oh, how she hated that man! They walked back to the hut and ate dinner. Caroline made conversation with Elijah. A lot of the time he was nice to her and always sat next to her. Kol would always make a face at him for it. Caroline would never understand Kol. He was so odd. "Caroline, are you alright, my dear?" Dear? Since when did he call me that?

"Yes, sorry, I'm just worried for your brother," she whispered to him.

"He will be fine. Have no worry for him, Caroline. You have no need to." She just nodded her head and went back to her deer. She had to admit Elijah did have something about him that made young Caroline smile big at him when he was nice to her. She finished and went off to the hut before the sun set. No one was ever allowed out of the hut after the sun would set.

Caroline bundled up with Gavin and Garrett. They would always keep her warm. The spring was nice during the day, but at night, it was freezing. Winter was nothing to compare to. They would have to all huddle near the fire at night in winter. But it was very cold in the spring as well. She felt her eyes beginning to shut on her as she drifted off to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day. Caroline awoke to Gavin jumping on her. "Calm yourself, Gavin. I'm not Garrett. I can not take such horse play." He frowned at his sister before giving her breakfast to her. Eggs! Her favorite! "Thank you, Brother."

"You are welcome, Care bear." She gave him one of her bright smiles before he started running off to do chores. Caroline finished her breakfast then went outside to help with her chores. She grabbed a bucket and headed to the water. She was told ladies do not get water unless asked but she liked doing the men's jobs. She hated following rules. She walked down to the lake and saw Kol with Henrik. Kol was only a year older than her but he would never talk to her. He looked up to see her and grabbed Henrik and ran. Henrik saw her and yelled hello. She smiled at him and grabbed the water.

"Why must we hide from Caroline? She is not bad."

"Because," Kol yelled.

"Because why?" Henrik yelled back.

"Because I said so, now stay quiet until she's gone." Caroline rolled her eyes. Why must he always be like this? Maybe they would, could be friends. Maybe it's because we will one day be married. I don't understand why he would be scared of me because of that, though.

She walked back to the hut and saw Elijah waiting outside for her. "Good day, Miss," he said.

"Hello, Elijah." Why is he here? Rebekah always helped her clean clothes.

"Rebekah was not feeling well, so I was asked to help you." Oh, well then that answers that.  
"Okay, why you though?"

He smiled and said, "Well they asked Kol but he chose to look out for Henrik than help you. It must be because he likes you."

Oh, that makes sense. "Okay," she said, confused. Elijah grabbed the clothes and walked down to the water with Caroline. They cleaned the clothes in silence. "Elijah, what do you mean Kol likes me?" she asked, confused.

Elijah laughed then said, "Well, he likes you more than friends, like our parents like each other."

"Oh." She understood now; that explains so much.

"Do you understand now, Caroline?" he said, smiling.

"Yes, I do now." He nodded and grabbed the clothes.

"I think its time to go back." She and Elijah spent the day together. He told Caroline stories about dragons and mermaids. They were amazing. Caroline wanted to be a mermaid; she wanted to swim away from here and find somewhere new to go. Be someone new. Maybe then she would feel accepted. At dinner it was announced that her family and her would be leaving for another village weeks away from this one. It broke Caroline's heart that she would have to leave.

She was walking back to her hut when she saw Niklaus sitting on a hill watching the sunset. He looked sad and lost. She could not help herself and ran to him. She sat down next to him. He didn't seem to notice me for a minute and she enjoyed the silence while it lasted. "What do you want, little girl?" Oh, he does not seem happy. He smirked. She smiled at him. Maybe this is working. "So, you think bothering me would make me feel better? Get out of here. No one needs your annoyance."

What? Caroline sat there staring. Oh, no, what did I do? "I'm sorry. I thought you may want somebody t "

He cut me off. "Well, you thought wrong. Now, get out of here before you regret ever being born," he yelled at her, scaring Caroline. Caroline could not get my legs to move. She felt a tear in her eye. "I said go," he yelled again, scaring her further. She got up fast and ran away crying. She ran into her hut and found Garrett sitting near a fire with our mother. I ran to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong, sweetie? When we leave, it will be for the better. You will see," her mother said, stroking her hair.

"No," she weeps into Garrett's chest. Her mother stared at them. Caroline felt horrible. Her mother always tries to love her but she would never let her. She always ran to Garrett. She was so close with him. Caroline felt like he was more of a father to her than her very own. She fell asleep in his arms. For some reason, she always slept better in someone's arms. [I]I hate you, Niklaus,[/I] the thought sending me into deep sleep.

When I woke up, their hut was almost empty. They were leaving today, so she would have to go and say goodbye to Rebekah, Henrik and Elijah. Caroline hugged Henrik and told him goodbye first then Elijah scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you again one day, little deer." Caroline blushed as he put her down. She really liked Elijah. Why can't he come? Rebekah and Caroline hugged for what felt like an hour. She was going to miss her the most. She always braided Caroline's hair and put flowers in it. She would miss that.

"I will see you again one day, and you will tell me all the stories of where you've gone to." Caroline felt her heart break. Oh, how I will miss you!

"I love you," she said, hugging Rebekah again.

"I love you too, sister." Caroline felt tears in her eyes. She saw Niklaus next to a tree, saying goodbye to Garrett. He looked sad. It broke her heart to see him sad. Wait, didn't he just yell at you? Get it together, Caroline. Garrett walked over, grabbing her and putting her on a horse with him. She was about to leave and never come back. Well, maybe one day, but for now, she had her new life that awaits her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. It was not my best chapter but it was necessary. Trust me it will get better if you stick with me. Review and hope to see you soon. Don't be she to PM me questions or anything!**


	2. Chapter 1: Six Years

**Okay so I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. My beta has been having problems so until she sends me the beta version I'm just going to post the un-beta version so I'm really sorry if this at all horrible or hard to follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

=== 6 years later ===

"Get off me... Garrett" i yelled."what sister its not everyday your sister turns 16!"

Oh thank you for the reminder, now I must marry some dumb boy from the village who unworthy of me. The men here are pigs and are cheap.

My old village i miss so much then men were men not savages like the ones here. The men here only tried to take the girls be force and make them beg for there lives under there knives and cocks. My father was respected and so was our family That was the only reason i had not yet been deflowered by these savages.

"Thanks for the reminder deer brother." god he knows how i loathed this day. "I'm sorry sister I forgot.?"

"Its alright lets just go see father." I hated my father now. He had changed since we left. He had become Mikael. Every time we disobeyed were were whacked. Even I. My father was such a good man till Mikael got in his head. I will never forgive that man for that.

"Caroline are you coming ?"

"Yes" I yell, following my brother out to the stable.

When we arrived 6 years ago my father wanted to keep the horses and Built them a place to stay and gave us each one. I named my Raine. She was beautiful white horse with eyes as blue as the sky. Her hair was blonde like mine and was always braided with flowers in it like bekah would do to mine.

"Children" I'm glad your are all hear, your mother and i have good news for you all." oh god please don't be another child you can barley take care of Gavin anyways.

"We are going back to our old village." My jaw dropped at the words. "are you serious father? Garrett asked." yes my son Mikael has asked for us to return apparently he is in need of my assistance and wants us 'all' back".

I look over to Felix holding his wife hand. She looks as she is about to cry. He looks displeased. I smirk at that."Felix you will be take Cora with you. All the family will be going. Felix married Cora a year after our arrival. She was quiet and small. She looked at if she never ate. She is only 4 years older than I am but looks as if she is my age. She finale begun to look healthy when she became with child. She is already 7 moons on and looks like she is only of 4. She quiet and nice but something about her bothers me, I don't know what it is but something about bugs me.

"So i don't have to marry any of the pigs hear? Did i really just yell that?

" Caroline hold your tongue." He looks like he is about to explode. " No my dear you wont. Maybe Kol will still be seeking a wife."

Kol i have forgotten about him. He used to be in love with me. He was adorable with his hiding. My eyes catch Garrett he looks pleased. "happy now are we brother?"I smirk at him

"oh of course sister now i can finale have another bride of actual taste." I laugh at his joke. Taste ha.

My brother became betrothed to one of the finest woman here when we came. Her name was Rosa and she was beautiful. She had Long red hair that fell from her head in long curls. Her green eyes were to die for and her smile made men drop. She had a child out of wedlock and was know as the village lust. She had every man in her bed.

She died 2 years back after a man she refused to be with because of my brother had put a child in her. She died having his child. And the man killed himself when she refused him. Her parents took both of her children in her death. My brother never loved her, he told me he only shared a bed with her five times and that every time she would only last 2 moments. I laughed at the stories so did he.

"Caroline do your chores we shall leave next full moon" Oh i forgot about the wolves. We had not have to worry about them hear. We were to far for them to reach. Now we must hide once a moon again.

"Caroline" ugh "yes Garrett ?"

"Andrew is here for you." Oh how i hate this man he never takes no. " thank you brother"

I walk out past him as he smirks at me, damn him. "Hello Andrew" i say as nicely as possible. He take my hand kissing it. Now i have to wash it good.

"Hello sweet Caroline, I've have heard of your departure." yes the hole village has I think to myself

"yes, it quite sad." I can't wait to leave and see Bekah again, I miss her, Henrik and Elijah.

" yes very much so, I was wondering if you shall re think the offer and stay here with me." please stop you are making a fool of yourself.

"I'm sorry Andrew but I must join my family I am so sorry." please just leave.

"I love you though and want you with me, I asked your father." you did what?" if i could take your hand he said if your agree to it you could stay with me." This man just can't take No for a answer.

"how did it go sister?" i glare at Garrett.

"How do you think?" Garrett just smiles at me.

"I want to be free Garrett to marry and live where I chose. Staying here with Andrew I'll be stuck." he looks like he is about to laugh in my face.

"I'll take that as a not good. You do know when we get there he will make you marry Kol and I to another In a few years Gavin. We will never be free sister. We are just used in his own game of king."

"You talk as if you don't want to be free brother" Whats with him.?

"Yes of course I want to be free but it is a dream we will never live, like your dream that one day you will turn into a mermaid and swim away to a land of witchery." how does he remember that I was on eleven when I told him of that.

"well at least I can say that I dream. Since when did you stop" I see my brother coming back now.

"Good point well made like always sister, I've never stopped, never will. But I know it shall never come true so i don't hold my breath." He smirked at me before walking back to the hut.

I stroke Rains ears and whisper "One day I will prove them all wrong, they shall see." she nodded her head in agreement. I will prove to them one day, I will be free.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter. Next chapter they return home! I'd like to thank everyone who had followed, Reviewed, and Favorited! It really means a lot to me and I hope to start updating twice a week. If anyone has any ideas let me know because I would love to hear what you have and I will try to put it in the story. Check out my other story** **Future Starts Slow**** . Do you like this with a beta or without a beta? (first chapter had a beta). Thank you all again and thanks for staying with me! Follow, Favorite, Review !**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**So because I am so sorry about the long update I'm doing a double today ! I hope you like this chapter I'm little scared about posting it. No beta for this so sorry it's screwed up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

We walk into the village with everyone's eyes on us. I hate being started at. I notice all eyes are on me. Oh how i hate that. Men look like there about to burst right there.

"Maybe I was wrong they are all pigs" "told you" Garrett says helping me off of Raine.

My Parents walk in front with Gavin, Cora and Felix. I hide behind them with Garrett. The men all stare at me like they have never seen a woman before. Oh how they annoy me.

I recognize most of there faces to, there were all children who once ignored me. Well Now I shall be the one doing the ignoring.

We hit a stop and I hear him. Mikael. "Richard my old friend" I cringe at him saying my fathers name. He is such a sad man. No wonder he was hated.

I peek between my mother and fathers shoulders and see his face. He looks the same but a bit more wrinkly. I see Ester standing beside him. I never liked her. She was always hiding behind her husband. She has no fight in her.

"Want to go run and get out of hear" Garrett whispers in my ear. "yes please" I don't even realize my father has just introduced us all.

"And you remember my daughter and other son Garrett and Caroline" I turn around and see all eyes on me again. I think I may puke.

I see Bekah who is smiling huge like a cat. Oh how Ive missed her. I see Elijah next to his father. I never realized how handsome he was. Finn stands next to him with an arm around a red hared girl. I feel like I know her but can't put my finger on it.

I look to the side of Esther and see Bekah again she looks to be waiting for me to run to her. I just stare. Next to her stands a grown up Henrik. Wow he looks like Kol. Next to him stands a now smirking Kol. Someone has grown into himself. Niklaus stands next to him. His hair long blonde and curls hanging. I fotgot how hansom he was. He looks to have his eyes on me but i do not make eye contact with him.

"You remember them right children" my father ask.

Garrett answers for me. "Yes father we both do he says nudging me. I look up to him and he smiling at me i just roll my eyes.

"Your children have really grown Richard" Mikael says. I notice Elijah's eyes on me not leaving at all. He's not the only one though Kol and Niklaus are staring at me to. The hole village is. I really may be sick now.

"Shall we go to the feast?" Mikel says catching everyone's attention but his sons. They keep there eyes on me.

"Yes shall we" my father reply's. I hook my arm with Garrets as we follow them to the feast.

We walk by them and I feel there eyes stay on me. God how I hate this, If i was still a child though I would be smiling and skipping around knowing they are watching me, but now I can't stand it.

We walk and sit around a huge fire I sit between Garrett and Henrik. He jumps next to me and smiles at me.

"I remember you, Caroline am i right? I smile at him

"Yes and I remember you Henrik" I say hitting him with my smiles up at me and leans close to me.

"You know you are very pretty. You must marry Kol." I laugh at him. Kol must of made him say that. I guess he is still scared to talk to me.

I notice that all the adults are talking , and all the children are quiet but Elijah talking to Garrett. Kol is sitting next To Bekah and Niklaus his eyes won't leave me.

"You still are scared to talk to me Kol?" all eyes look at me like I was never able to speak. His face gets bright red and he just smiles and stuffs his face. I smile at him trying to get him to talk.

"Well this is very different than I expected." Elijah says.

"How so?" i ask. He looks at me smiling. Wow how have I never seen that smile before.

"I was expecting more talking and more fun. But my brothers can't even keep there eyes off you." he makes my blush.

"Well so do you" I add. Everyone is looking back and forth between us. Oh no this cant be good.

"Yes I have but your beauty is to great not to stare Caroline." damn him I'm blushing.

" So tell me Caroline, is anyone courting you?" all eyes look to me even men who are married, this is so weird.

"No I'm not." I see eyes widen and huge smiles.

"Please tell me how a woman as beautiful as your self is not yet being courted." I look at him he looks serious.

"Many men have tried, I'm very hard to impress Elijah, I do not think I would like to be courted by just anyone." all eyes look nervous. I'm scared they will fight for me. Oh no that's not good.

"Well accept for this one man from our last village named Andrew he was about to court me before we left." I hate to admit but the look on there faces is funny.

"Then why didn't you stay with him?" Another voice joins in, but not just any voice Niklaus. I look over at him.

"He wished to stay there and I wanted to be with my family." Elijah nods and goes back to his meal along with everyone else accept Niklaus who looks at me like he knows I'm lying.

"I think he can tell your lying through your teeth little sister." I turn and stare daggers at Garrett.

As teh feast ends we got to our old hut. It looks like it did the day we left. I walk over and go to my old spot. Garrett walks over and sits with me.

"So have you talked to Rebekah yet?" oh yeah Bekah. "Not yet, tomorrow for sure." She kept staring at me all night, she must be mad I didn't say hello.

"Father is talking to Mikael about marriage outside near the woods. I think he is going to have Kol court you." Kol is sweet but he is not my type

"For me or all of us?"

"All." he says sounding sad. "Okay Caroline, go to sleep long day tomorrow." I huff and lay down and slowly fall asleep.

I awake to the smell of spring my favorite season. I smell eggs and smile. I feel like a child again. Oh how I miss those days. "Caroline are you awake." Bekah!

"yes, yes come in." I watch her walk in her hairs in a long blonde braid. Her blue eyes and freckled face, shes gorges." Bekah I've missed you so much I shout grabbing her.

"Then why didn't you talk to me yesterday?" she looks sad, oh Bekah.

"I'm so sorry Bekah it was just ruff coming back and everyone. Im so so sorry, can you please forgive me?' she looks at me like she is angry, oh no please don't hate me.

"Of course I can" she grabs and squeezes my insides, oh no I really may puke."beckkkkahh."

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I smile at her. "Its alright" she gives me eggs and we sit and talk.

We talk about the past 6 years and our lives. Men and family. She tells me about Her brothers are pure swords men, and are ruthless, that Niklaus is the best and Elijah. She tells me of Kol and his Bow and Finn and his spear. Finn had married Sage the daughter to the farmer. I remember her after she tells me that she was the one to save Henrik from drowning at the falls. They are married and have two children. That Mikael is even worse to Niklaus now and that he hides from everyone except her and Elijah, he doesn't talk to Henrik as much because he is scared Henrik will suffer because of him. I feel so bad for him. We finish our talk and go to the village center where we meet Elijah.

Elijah is to show me around to see how much I remember. Bekah leaves us and he smiles at me. I'm scared of that smile.

"Caroline. I have missed you." he says taking my hand and kissing it. I blush.

"As I you." I smile at him. He takes my hand and we walk and talk. I notice Kol following us, it makes me laugh to see he is still scared.

"Kol still wishes to court you, you know?" Elijah says smiling at me catching my attention.

"I thought as much. He still loves me from what I can tell." I say smiling up at him. Elijah chuckles

"Yes after you left he thought he would never love again." I look at him, hes turning around to go follow Gavin and Henrik. He is adorable, but I do not feel that way towards him. Maybe one day I could, but I don't think we could get further than friendship.

"Caroline" oops. "Yes, I'm sorry?" he laughs.

"Its quite all right, I asked if you will be choosing for Kol to be your courter?" I feel my face fall. " I'm not sure, It is up to my father, he is to chose who will court me." Elijah's face goes back to its normal seriousness and he nods at me.

"And you, are you not betrothed?" I'm scared to know the answer. I see him smirk. Oh no.

"No, I was but she was a horrible woman. She ran off to the wolves the day of our wedding and was not seen since." I see his face go sad.

"I'm sorry." I wish I knew that before I asked. "It's alright, it was for the best. I could not of loved her no matter how hard I tried." He looks to the ground at his boots. I understand how he feels.

They next couple of weeks go by fast. Bekah and I talk and flaunt over men. I may not like them in the way they like me, but they are not hard to look at. Kol finale talked to me. We actually spent a day together, he told me of his love for me when we were little and how he wished to court me. I felt sad not returning his feelings. No matter how hard I tried, my feelings of him stayed to only friend ship.

I got to know Henrik better and Elijah. I felt something with Elijah. I don't know what it is but its different than what I've had with anyone else. It scares me a bit. My father has told me he has decided who will court me, and that he will ask me sometime soon. I fear for it to be Kol. I don't think I could learn to love him in the way he loves me. I don't know if I could get myself to have his children and be happy.

I see Niklaus hiding in the woods most of the time. He stays far away from Mikael. If he is around then you know Niklaus is no where to be seen. He always seems to have some new mark on his face when I see him. Ive noticed him stare at me. Some times, I think of how I once thought I loved him. But then the memory of what he did to me sticks in my head.

I sit next to the water listening to the sound of the falls. No one ever goes this far into the woods. It is to close to the wolves. The full moon is to be coming soon, my first one since I was young. That will be interesting. I remember this place from when I was small. I use to run away to be alone. I would hide out hear. I found it when I was only seven. It relaxed me the way the water fell from the cliff. It was icy blue, and looked beautiful. I missed this place.

Elijah waked me in the morning asking me to come with him for the walk to the old river that has now dried out. He jumps into the now pit, reaching for me. I jump into his arms. It feels so right to be in his arms. Why am I thinking like this. As he puts me down I think of only he could hold me and make me feel that way. The way of butterfly's in my stomach. Caroline what has gotten into you? i ask myself

"Why are we here Elijah?" I ask walking down the pit. "I have something to ask of you and I wish to ask of you in a special place." I don't questions any further and follow him. We walk for sometime when we finally get there. At the end is a meadow, but not just any meadow. The meadow that we played in.

"I don't remember it being so far away."

"That's because our village has moved further away. The wolves have pushed us back. Caroline, I've asked you here so I may ask if I can court you." oh my, i was not expecting that. I feel my heart begin to rush oh no. Say the first thing that you think of. I tell myself.

"Yes!"He smiles up at me and grabs my waist hugging me. I'm not use to this. He smiles at me and I him. Maybe this won't be so bad. He grabs my hand and we head back to the village. This is going to be a long spring.

* * *

******Okay so I'm not sure how you guys are going to react to the Elijah/Caroline stuff but I promise KLAROLINE WILL HAPPEN ****. But I'm a horrible person and like to torture people so not for a little bit. Thank you everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorite this story. Check out my other story Future Starts Slow! Thank you again and any questions or ideas PM me or review ask/tell.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Falls

**So I had a review when I woke up and when I read it I actually had a tear because it was the best review I have gotten and because of ****SABA**** I decided to update so this is who this chapter is dedicated to! So I'm going to start dedicating chapters now! I'd like to thank everyone else who reviewed as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

=== SUMMER ===  
The Spring had gone by faster than I had expected. It was announced to the village that me and Elijah were to wed in the fall. Everyone was happy for us but Kol. Kol would not talk to us for the longest time.

Once he finale got over it our friendship became better. I was learning all of my duties for when we were married and what I would have to do. Ester would tell me about how we would have to get started on children fast because of Elijah's age. It scared me when she spoke of things like that. I was not ready for that, what if i didn't even want children. No I would have to have children for Elijah. He had told me he wanted a big family like his and of how he would treat his children better than his father ever did. That always made me smile.

One night we gathered around the fire eating dinner. The rest of the village would join other groups, our was of the riches in the village or who was excepted by Mikael. The dinner was going well. I was talking with Bekah and Elijah for the most part. Kol would once in awhile join the conversation. The conversations were stopped when Mikael decided out of no where that Garrett would marry Bekah. Everyone became quiet and shocked. Bekah mostly. Garrett looked to be embarrassed more than shocked. Niklaus joined in by arguing and standing up for them. He and Mikael got into a fight that the whole village was present to. Niklaus stormed off into the woods. I felt my heart sink. How could he do that.

Caroline sat at the falls thinking of her future. She was in love with Elijah but something had just not felt right the past few moons. She started at the water deep in thought when she caught something from the corner of her eye. Niklaus! I had seen him time and time again and every time he would look at me and confuse me with his stares. I saw him sit on a rock near the edge. He looked to be angry.

I know not to bother him when hes angry because of what happened the last time I tried to help him out. I begin to feel the rage inside me as he sits there like the night he yelled at me. I get up ready to leave when I notice he's not mad but hurt. I knew I would regret this later but being me I had to same something to him.

"Niklaus" I called walking over to him.

"what do you want Caroline?" he seemed pretty calm to my surprise.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright". I tried to touch his shoulder but he shoved my hand away.

"I'm fine now leave" I started to walk away not wanting a repeat of six years ago when it hits me, Why should I leave and be scared at him yelling at me again. I'm going to show him not to push me away.

"what is your problem I'm only trying to reach out to you and help you, but you just push me away. Like last time. Whats your problem? Not everyone is like your father you know, Not everyone is going to try to beat you up for being nice for a change." I say proudly knowing I'm holding my ground.

"How do you know about my father?" Oh shit.

"I saw him beat you in the wood when I was ten." i say putting my head down waiting for him to yell at me. Instead he just stands there not making a sound I look up at him and see what looks like pain in his eyes. I try to rush away when he grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry" he says making my mouth drop. Did he just say he's sorry?.

"So am I. I never meant to say that." I say looking down feeling bad for what I just said to him.

"It's fine, I deserved it" he says looking at the falls. He sat back down and pushed over."Would you like to sit?" I smile and nod my head at him. I must say I'm very proud of myself in this moment.

"Sure" I say sitting down next to him. We are quiet for a while just sitting and staring at the falls. Till I get the courage to ask him something.

"Why don't you talk to anyone Niklaus?" he looks at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess I just prefer to be alone" I feel sadness fall upon me. He looks into the falls and I cant help but notice carvings on the rock next to me. They are amazingly done. I trace my fingers over them.

"They are of the wolves." he says. I look to him he is looking at the rock. "see" say pointing to the mark. "It's the full moon, then that one is the.. "wolf" I say looking up at him. "did you do these?" he looks down then back to the falls. "yes" he whispers. "Their amazing Niklaus." I say starting at him. I see a small smile on his lips. "thank you" he says looking down again. I smile at him.

We sit staring at the falls. I am in disbelief that I have finale had a conversation with him. "Did you notice this is our first conversation." I say looking at him. He smirks.

I guess it is, if you don't count the one from a few moons back." he says looking down.

"I really am sorry Niklaus." I say touching his hand. He looks at my hand then I see a tear fall. oh no. He pulls his hand away from mine getting up.

"yes well thank you." I nod at him.

"we should go back before nightfall." he says looking up to the sunset.

"yes we should." I say. The walk back to the village is quiet. I walk ahead of him. I can feel his eyes on me the hole time and there's something about the way he is looking at me that just gives me this feeling I can not explain.

By the time we reach the village it is dark. I hear the howl of a wolf in the far distance. I turn to see Niklaus looking the same was as me. He turns and catches my eyes with his. I smile at him and go to leave.

"good night Niklaus." I say walking away.

"I really as sorry Caroline." I hear him say quietly. I stop and look down. I hear his breath, he's nervous.

"It's alright." i mange to say. I don't know why but I feel tears build up in my eyes. I continue walking and find my way to my hut. When I walk in I see everyone asleep so I walk over and lie down next to Gavin and feels his arms wrap around my waist. "Caroline" I hear him whimper. I stroke his hair and hold on to him.

"yes its me go to sleep." I feel him fall back to sleep quickly in my arms. I can feel my self starting to drift away to the warm night. My last thought being of the carves in the rock.

I feel Elijah's arms around me as I clean the clothes.

"What are you doing?" I say kissing his arm. I feel him kiss my hair.

"Enjoy my ladies presents" he says into my hair. The way he breathes in my hair makes my heart stop. I turn to look at his eyes. He's looking at me the way Kol use to. I put my hand to his cheek, smiling up at him. He leans in and kisses me gently on the lips. I return his kiss closing my eyes. I feel him gently push me to the ground. He leans on top of me kissing me with a little more force. I open my mouth for him so that his tongue collides with mine. I don't understand but it feels so right. I put my arms around his neck pulling him towards me.

"not to interrupt but I think you have some clothes to be cleaning." Bekah shouts walking towards us. I push Elijah off me and get to my knees, brushing myself off. Gathering the clothes into arms and get up. I see Elijah follow me brushing himself off of the grass on his shirt. He's smiling at me making me blush. I never thought that I would ever be kissing Elijah let alone marrying him. He wraps his arms around me kissing the top of my head.

"I must go hunt with my brothers, I will be back for dinner." he says into my hair. I smile up at him as he kisses me again on the lips before running off into the woods.

By the time my chores are done. I have nothing else to do. It is only noon so I decide to go up to the falls maybe swim a bit. As I'm walking I have the weird feeling someone is following me. I turn to see no one there. Then hear something from behind my back. I turn and bump into Niklaus. He grabs my arms to keep me from falling.

"I'm sorry Caroline, didn't mean to scare you." I look at him and smirks at me, boy I hate that smirk sometimes.

"no your not, your smirk gave you away Niklaus." I say walking past him. I hear him following my I smile to myself this has never happened before.

"going to falls as well?" I call over my shoulder.

"yes, its to hot today and the village is at the pond, the falls is the only place where I could be alone." could what does he mean by that?

"could?" I ask.

"yes until you came back" what? I went there before him.

"It was my place first." I say.

"really, i don't recall ever seeing you there the past 6 years." he's smirking. I turn and stomp my foot and cross my arms pouting at him.

"love, that may work on Elijah but it won't work on me." he says walking past me. Love? what he's never called me that before.I run to catch up to him.

"well then it looks like we have to share, unless the big old bad Niklaus can't share." I say walking towards him, who's laughing now?

"on the contrary love. I can share if I chose to but the better question is, are you worthy?" I stop and stare at him. love again ? He walks up to me smirking

"I think I am, wait no. I know I am it was my place first." I say holding my ground. He smiles at me

"What ever you say love. After you then." he says gesturing for me to lead. I lift up my head high and walk in front of him smiling at myself.

The sound of the falls relaxes me. I sit at the side of the water pulling up my dress to my knees, putting my feet into the water. I sigh relaxing my head back. I relax for all of a second before the cold water is all over me. I open my eyes wide seeing Niklaus in the water.

"what are you doing," I yell at him.

"cooling off, what are you doing?" ugh, I roll my eyes. I look to my side and see his clothes, my eyes widen.

"are you naked?" I yell as he begins laughing.

"yes I can't go back in wet clothes" he says swimming around.

"what if I had seen you?" I feel my face turning red.

"then you would of seen me, Not like you have not seen it before" he says dunking under water. what? i have not seen him naked before. He comes back up for breath.

"well taking it by your red face and not looking at anything but my eyes. You haven't seen Elijah then." he says smirking. Why does he need to know this. I get up and walk over to the rock with his carvings. I trace my fingers over it again. I don't understand why but I just love these. I can hear him still swimming around in the water so I lie back and look at the sky. The clouds look so comfy that I want to sleep on them. My eyes begin to burn a bit from the sun so I shut them. After a bit of just listening around to the sounds around me I feel sleepy and begin to drift off. I try to keep myself awake but fail and slowly drift off.

* * *

**So I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading and Followed and Favorited it's means a lot to me. SPOLIER: Next chapter Elijah and Caroline have some fun ;). Thank you all again follow/favorite and review! Reviews make me happy and get me to update faster (just so you know)**


	5. Chapter 4: Friends

**Thank you everyone who followed, favorite and reviwed. Remember Reviews make me happy and update faster. This chapter is dedicated to ****CarolineFan****!** **I'm just going to let you know now that Klaroline is going to happen but not for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I open my eyes and look over at Niklaus who is sitting next to me his hair is wet and he is doing something to the wood. I look around and I must of only been asleep for no more than five minutes. I look back to Niklaus and notice the knife in his hand.

"what are you doing with the wood?" I ask. He looks up at me and smiles beforr looking back down.

"I'm carving" he says. I crawl over to him, and look over his shoulder at his carvings, I automatically notice who it is. 'HENRIK'

"that is amazing Niklaus." I say. He just tilts his head and huffs.

"I have more, much better than this." he says putting down the wood. Hes turns to look at me and smiles. why is he smiling at me? I turn towards the falls and get up. I walk over to the edge of the water and dunk my feet in again.

"we should get going soon, they will wonder where you are." Niklaus says from behind me.

"we" I correct him. I hear him laugh at me."whats so funny?"I ask

"You love, they do not care if i am gone, one less mouth to feed." he says walking towards me. He sits by my side and watches the water. I look at him, hes smiling still. I have never seen him smile like this before. It makes me smile back. Its nice to see Niklaus happy.

* * *

Few Weeks Later

As I'm looking at him I begin to wonder if I have misjudged him. I have really gotten to know him in the past few weeks. He has opened up to me. It warms my heart knowing he is feeling this way around me. All I've ever wanted to be was his friend. I feel his eyes on me making me blush. 'no Caroline don't blush' I tell myself. I turn around and see that hes smiling at me. I quickly turn my head back to face the falls. I can still feel his eyes on me. This can't be good that hes looking at me like that.

"we should probably get going" I say standing.

"yes after you." he says. Standing when I do. I give him a quick smile then do as he says and lead the way.

By the time we are back to the village everyone's eyes are on us. 'Maybe we should not of enter together'. I look over and see my brothers eyes on us. I can tell by his look that he thinks there's something going on between us. I decide it's best to face him and walk towards him. I feel my heart speed up as I get closer to him. I know hes going to lecture me about this. Then he walks by me. I turn around and see that instead he goes right to Niklaus. I feel my heart relax.

I turn back around and see Elijah smiling at me. I feel my lips perk up. I walk over to him eyes never leaving his.

"there you are. I was beginning to worry, I was going to call out a search." he says wrapping his arms around me. I smile up at him then tuck my head into his chest. He smells so good, I love his smell. I love him.

"I'm sorry I needed some time." I say. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Of course I hope my brother was not a bother to you my little deer." hes says kissing my forehead making me blush.

"I have a wedding gift for you do you think you can come with me?" he ask. I nod my head in excitement.

"yes I think I have some time." I say. He grabs my hand and we begin to walk along the village going further down. Since the village has been moved up. It feels weird seeing old hut with no use.

As we get closer to the end of the village he puts his hands around my eyes. I feel my heart start to speed up. We walk a few feet then stop.

"I'm going to take my hands of your eyes, no looking till I say okay?" I nod my head and feel his hands fall from my face to my hand. I squeeze his hand in excitement. "open" he says into my ear.

I open my eyes. An old hut. No its been redone. I feel my heart begin to steady and my lips curve up. "Is this for us ? i ask walking towards it.

"yes, me and my brother have been fixing it up for us. I know how you like your own space where no one can know of us. So i though this was best." he says as we walk in. I begin to look around and see a fire pit, and tree rooms.

"Its amazing" I say under my breath. I hear him chuckle then wrap his arms around my wait. I lean into his chest. "thank you so much" i say turning to face him.

"anything for you." he says kissing my lips. I cant help my self I deepen the kiss. I feel him agree to it and I open my mouth for him. He moves his tongue into mine. The way we move together and the feeling. Make my hears go a hundred beats a second. I feel his arms around my back go lower to my wait. I can't help myself and push him back into the wall. His hand grab my hips as he pulls my up onto him. I wrap my legs around his waist kissing him. 'This feel so right' I think to myself. I hear him moan. I feel myself readying for him.

He carries me to one of the rooms and lies me down. kissing down my neck and to my ear. I can't help myself and wrap my hand in his hair then down to his chest. I begin to grab at his shit when his hands grab mine.

"no, my love, we not yet." he says moving back to my lips kissing me again. I try again but this time. he pulls away.

"Caroline, I'm sorry but I can't, not till we are married." he says kissing my hair. I feel confused and embarrassed. 'Is there something wrong with me'? I ask myself.

"I want to my love but I can't." he says stroking my cheek, I didn't even notice the tear falling down my face. He kisses away my tear and pulls me up with him. "Come my love we must go to dinner, before they wonder where we are." I nod and leave with him. I look back to our home as we leave. I feel so confused but I understand why we can't. Hopefully soon we will.

As dinner ends we all retreat to our huts. I walk to my door and before I enter I feel a hand on my mouth.

"don't scream its me, I want you to come with me. Is that okay with you?" Niklaus says into my ear. I nod as he lets go of my mouth. I follow him to the woods.

"Niklaus where are we doing we should be inside."I say as he drags me into the woods.

"Do you always listen to the rules love?" 'no' I say to myself

"well where are we going? I ask in a angry tone.

"to live a little." he says grabbing my hand. I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Okay so I think someone of you should go read my other story ****Future Starts Slow****. Just saying. I want to thank everyone who followed, favorite reviewed. Klaroline next chapter! So thank you all again and you know follow, favorite and review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Wedding Gift

**I'm sorry late update. I wanted to update yesterday but I got the chance to go see a tattoo artist and learn some stuff and I couldn't pass that up. (I want to be a tattoo artist) I hope you guys like this chapter its got some Klaroline. This chapter is dedicated to DannieSalvasonxox! Anyways thank you everyone who Reviewed, Followed and Favorited. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Niklaus where are we going?" I yell as he brings me further and further through the woods. We have been running for at least a half hour. I can feel my legs tiring out and about to give in any moment.

"Were almost there love." he says grabbing me hand. I'm starting to get worried the farther we go the more I begin to panic. He finale begins to slow down. 'Thank you' I think to myself. I don't think my legs could take any more.

"okay we have to climb." he says finale stopping. 'what did he just say?'

"um. I'm not climbing" I say crossing my arms staring at him. The light of the moon being our only light I can just make out a smile on his face.

"Yes you are." he says grabbing me and putting me up in the tree. I'm so happy the moon is shining enough light for me to see. I look up trying to see what branch it closes for me to grab. The I feel his pushing against my butt.

"What are you doing." I feel him pushing me up harder with a small laugh.

"trying to get you to climb faster, hurry up." I roll my eyes and the grab the branch above me. I begin to climb faster to the top until I feel something weird. It feels like some type of fabric and wood. I'm not sure what it is but it's an entrance to something so I climb into it. I crawl to the end of it and lean up against what I think is the tree and relax. While I'm sitting there relaxing myself I can hear Niklaus entering this fort type thing.

"Do you like it?" he say lighting two candles. I look around its small but big enough for about two people and a child. It's actually quit nice.

"yes its different. I say smiling. I see him relax his muscles and sit next to me. I smile at him and begin to play around with my dress. I wonder why he made this? I ask myself.

"Do you come here a lot?" I ask not sure of what else to say. He shrugs his shoulders.

"When I was younger I did. Elijah, Garrett and I would hide out in here when we didn't want to do chores. Or I would come here when I wanted to be alone so no one would find me." He says smiling at me." I just begun fixing it up actually. I thought it would be a good gift." I smile and begin to wonder. A gift for who? Me?

"Did you fix this for me?" I asked confused. He smiles and nods at me. "yes its my wedding gift, I guess you could say." he says smiling. Whine he's smiling I can see his dimples. I'm never seen them before. I'm not sure why but I can't look away from them. I slowly look away from them and over to his lips. They look so, so. 'Stop this Caroline.' I look away and stop myself from doing anything. I look back and he looks disappointed a bit. 'Say something Caroline' I tell myself.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I don't know what else to say.

"Well love, you like to be alone and isolated to hide away from everyone. I thought this was a great place for you to do that." he says looking at the candles.

"You just don't want me at your spot at the falls anymore? Don't you?" I ask laughing. He begins to laugh with me.

"Yeah I was sick of you trying to steel my spot so I thought this was the best way to get rid of you." He says joking around with me. We both laugh a little bit more and I turn to face him.

"It's perfect, thank you" I say. He gives me a small smile and nods his head at me. "So why did you have to show me this now? Why not at me wedding?" I ask. His face goes from happy to sad and I begin to get worried.

"Because this is my last night in the village. I plan to take off in the morning." he says looking back into the candle. I feel my heart stop. I stare at him unsure of what to say.

"why"? Is all I can get out. he sighs

"Because theirs no point for me here anymore Caroline. My father hates me, as you know. Your brother dose not even speak to me anymore. My brothers are always to busy now. Henrik has Gaven. Bekah is engaged to your brother. I have no reason to stay, there are all happy and I need to go out there and find my happiness." I don't know how to react, A tear fall down my face and I'm not sure what to do or say. He looks so lost and confused. I don't even know how to put how I feel.

"What about me? You have me Niklaus." I say getting up onto my knees. I begin to cry and feel his arms wrap around me.

"That's the problem Caroline. I don't have you." I pull away from him and all I feel is anger for him.

"You can't do that." I yell. He looks at me and tried to touch my arm but I pull away.

"Caroline, you don't understand. I Have to do this." he says looking sad. I feel my tears falling more and more.

"No." I shout getting to my feet. "You can't do that, you can't just become my friend then leave. You can't be that selfish Niklaus. I will not let you leave me. You are my friend and I'm yours if you leave it will break my heart. You are all I have. Bekah dose not give me the time a day. My brothers could care less. Kol flirts with me all the time when he has at least had a drink. Elijah will be my husband. But you are my friend the only other person I love in this village that is not my family. You can't do that to me. I yell tears run down my face. I see him get up he wrap his arms around me. "You can't do that to me."I say into his chest. He strokes my hair as I cry into his chest.

"I won't leave I'm sorry Caroline." he says sitting us back down. I feel my tears falling still. I can't stop no matter how hard I try. I climb into his lap and cry myself to sleep.

I feel sun in my eyes. It burns my face. My neck is soar and raw. I sit up and look around. I'm in a tree? I look to my side and Niklaus is laying there. I begin to remember last night, him telling me he was leaving and I cried and told him he couldn't. I feel so selfish. I see him begin to stir. I touch his chest and see him flinch. I can't help it but my curiosity takes over and I move his shirt out of the way and see marks. There new and look blistered. Mikael I say to myself. I cover him up and stare down at him. I feel guilty knowing that I am keeping him here to be tormented by him. I feel a tear in my eye again and I begin to cry again.

"Please don't cry again love." I turn to see him sitting up looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to." I say sniffling.

"we may want to get back before they think you are dead." I nod my head and stand up. Niklaus starts down the tree and I follow. He grabs me when I get to the bottom and helps me to my feet.

"Thank you Nik." I say. He smiles at me and helps me to my feet.

"You called me Nik." He says smiling even bigger

"I'm sorry I won't call you th."

"No love it's fine, I like that." he says cutting me off. I smile at him and nod my head. He returns my smile and we both start back to the village.

I walk into the village alone. Nik and I decided it was best if we come back at different times. I walk past everyone and know one even looks twice at me for once. That's a first I say to myself. I walk faster and make it to my hut. My mother just smiles at me. I'm really confused I would think she would be yelling at me. I turn around and decide to go to the fire pit instead. I walk to the fire everyone is seated eating. My father talking to Mikael. My brothers with Nik's. I see Elijah get up and bring me my food.

"hello my love" he says kissing my head giving me my bowl. He puts a hand on my back and leads me to the old huts.

"why is no one wondering where I was?" I ask.

"I told them you wanted to sleep at our hut last night." I nod my head.

"why?" I asked really confused?

"because I was pretty sure you went there last night. I saw you take off in the woods toward that direction." 'okay Caroline go along with this' I tell myself

"I didn't want anyone to know." I say. He frowns.

"I'm sorry my little deer." he says stoking my cheek. I smile up at him. "It's alright" I say

We walk to our hut and talk about how I want our hut decorated.

"Niklaus says you like his carvings." Elijah says.

"I do." I say looking to the ground.

"Well I have asked him to carve a picture of what ever you like into the fire place." he says smiling at me.

"when did you ask him that?" I ask.

"this morning I saw him not to long before you. He said he would do it today. So when I leave to hunt you are to stay him to tell him what you want. He will escort you back to the village. I do not like you being alone here." he says grabbing my hands

"alright." I say going along with it.

"I understand you like to be alone Caroline, but next time will you please tell me before. I was worried last night. I would of at least walked you. But since Niklaus did I won't be to mad. " he says smiling leaning in to kiss me.

"how do you know he walked me?" I ask making him pull back.

"when I saw him this morning, he told me to you. He said he walked with you so no harm come to you. He stayed in a hut close so he knew you were okay." I nod my need in agreement. We should of talked about what we were going to say. I'm a horrible liar.

I walk over to the fire place and sit down next to it. Thinking about what Nik said to me when I told him he had me and he said he didn't. What did he me by that? Dose he like me more than just friends? I feel my cheeks begin to turn red. No Caroline you don't feel that way about him anymore, you have Elijah. I tell myself. I try to get out the thoughts but the more I do the more I begin to think about Nik. I get up and walk over to Elijah.

"Well I hope next time its' you and not him.' I say into his ear seductively. He smiles at me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"It will be" he says kissing me deeply. I moan into his kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. He slides his hand down and grabs my ass picking me up. I kiss him harder and wrap my legs around him grabbing at his hair.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there waiting for you brother." We stop and Elijah drops me to my feet. I see his face turn red. I feel mine turning red to. Nik just looks at me then to Elijah. The look in his eyes makes me frown I can tell hes hurt.

"Yes sorry brother." he says kisses my head then heads out. Well this is Embarrassing.

* * *

**Okay again sorry late update. I want to thank all you again who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed. Please check out my other story Future Starts Slow which I will update today.** **I'm curious if anyone has recommend this story to any other people.** **Okay thank you all again and especially to the people who review you guys really motivate me! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Carvings and Dreams

**My other story Future Stars Slow after a review someone left discouraged me and now I'm not really into writing any of my stories now after she told me I'm a terrible writer. So I'm not feeling to great now and thought that maybe If I updated this story I would feel better. So hopefully I will. When I read the reviews you guys leave me I'm always so happy and I'm hoping that you guys will make me happy again. But I hope you guys really enjoy the special part I put into this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm sorry for you walking in on that." I say walking over sitting down next to the wall. Nik smiles at me then walk over to the fire place.

"It's alright, I have feeling that is the first of many. I'm sorry I interrupted." he says. I frown and nod my head.

"It's fine. What are you going to carve?" I ask him while he pulls out his knives. I feel horrible he walked in on Elijah and I. From the look on his face I can tell he's hurt.

"It's up to you. Though I did have an idea." he says.

"Well I have no idea of what I want so if you want you can do your idea." I say smiling at him. He gives me a smile back and begins to carve. "So what is your idea?" I ask him. He looks up and smiles at me.

"You will see." he says going back to carving. I begin to get a little worried about what he's going to carve.

"Alright" I remind myself that no matter what he makes it's going to look beautiful no matter what.

While he carves I begin to think of last night. I feel horrible that I'm making him stay hear for me. I'm keeping him here to be beat up be Mikael and to watch me be happy with his brother. I'm so selfish but he is my best friend, I can't be with out him. I use to love him, No I still do love him and since I love him I should let him leave.

"I''m sorry I'm so selfish." I whisper looking at my feet. I hear the carving stop. My heart begins to speed up knowing that he heard me. His feet show up in front of mine. I look up at him and feel a tear fall from my eyes. He kneels down in front of me and grabs my chin.

"You are not selfish, I was being selfish Caroline. If i left who knows what my father would do to my family or yours or worse you, he needs someone to take his anger out on, and if I left it would be someone I care about. And I won't let them face that." I feel the tears in my eyes begin to fall. And I can't help it I start crying. I feel his arms wrap around me and I lean my head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." I say crying into his chest. He strokes my hair and try to calm me down. I slowly begin to calm down. I pull away from his chest and look at his eyes. My eyes are finale begin to dry from my crying. "Nik" I say leaning into him. Our lips coming closer together. I know we shouldn't do this but I want to. His lips come closer to mine and I pull away. "Nik, I... I... I'm sorry." I say getting to my feet. He stands up and tries to walk over to me but I walk backwards away form him.

"Caroline I."

"I think I just need to go lie down for a while. You can stay and carve if you want." I say cutting him off. I rush into Mine and Elijah's room and lie down on the bed. "What are you doing Caroline?" I ask myself.

_I'm sitting at the falls in the grass watching the water flow off the falls. My skin is burning from the heat of the sun. Looking around I notice know one is around but me. I decide that I want to cool off so I get up and strip my self of my dress, and undo my braid. The heat on my pale bare skin feels good. I walk to the edge of the water and place my foot into it. The sold water feels amazing on my hot skin. I smile down at my reflection in the water seeing my exposed body. The look on my face shows the happiness I feel. The fact I'm alone and isolated from the rest of the world. I take a deep breath and jump in. The cold water feels amazing on my skin. I push my head out of the water and float to the top. I feel my body relax as I float in the water. The sound of animals and the falls helping me relax. I close my eyes float around the water enjoying the relaxing soon ends to arms grabbing me. I begin to panic and try to fight off the arms around me. Trying to hit the person who is holding me.  
_

_ "hey, hey, its my calm down, its okay. its just me." A voice says kissing my shoulder.I know this voice it's Nik. I stop my fighting and turn to him. He has a smile on his face making me smile at him in return. I've never see him look happy like this before. He leans in and kisses me. I don't understand why but I return his kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me. He puts his arms around my neck then slowly slides them down my bare back to my wait. I give a small moan into his mouth and open my mouth for him. His tongue slide into my mouth and I jump up and wrap my legs around his naked torso. He gives a small grunt then he deepens our kiss. I slide my hand up to his hair gripping on his curls. He slowly pulls his face away from mine and I give a small whine. _

_ "Sorry to startle you love. Now how can I make it up to you" he says then give me a quick peck on the lips. I smile at him and twirl his hair in my hand._

_"It's alright. I have a few ideas in mind on how you can make it up to me." I say seductively into his ear. He gets a wolfish grin on his face then slams his lips to mine. His hands begin to move from my wait down to my butt. He squeezes it making me moan into his mouth._

_"Caroline." he moans into my lips. I deepen the kiss and feel my back hit the grass. Some how we end up in the grass. I pull my lips from his and look up at him as he holds himself up over me. I take my hands from his hair and slide them down his muscular bare chest. I meet his eyes and see the look of pure love and lust and kiss his lips again. My legs are wrapped around his waist_ _and I can feel his erection_ _touching my stomach. _

_"Are you ready love?_" _he says_ _into my ear. I nod my head and he slowly positions himself at my entrance. "I love you Caroline."_

I shoot out of my bed. 'It was only a dream' I say to myself. My body is full of sweat and my dress in drenched.

"Caroline, Caroline?" I look over to the door as Garrett comes walking in.

"What? Why are you in my house?" I ask him irritated.

"I asked if you feel okay. I heard you making weird noises from the other room." He says walking over to my feeling my head. "your burning up."

"It's hot in here." I say getting up."What are you here Garrett?"

"Niklaus had to go and Elijah was not back so he asked if I would stay. Elijah doesn't like the idea of leaving you alone." he says following me out of the room. I look outside one of the windows and notice the sun is getting ready to set.

"You ready to go to dinner?" he ask me walking past me. I nod my head and follow him out.

The next few weeks go by fast. Nik and I avoided each other for the first week until I finale decided to confront him about what happened. We agreed it would be best to just pretend like it never happened. Nothing happened in the first place but I feel kind of guilty about it. Especially when I'm around Elijah. Things after that finale started to feel back to normal between Nik and I though.

The summer is close to ending and we are to be married soon. I go to the falls every chance I can. I sometimes see Nik, and we talk. He told me that Mikael has been a lot more better to him. I think that Nik is finale starting to feel better about staying now. I know I am feeling a bit better about it. I haven't had any more dreams about Nik since the last one. He told me at the falls, that he thinks he might move into the tree hut when I leave the village. I was against it at first and tried to get him to move into a old hut next to Elijah and I. But after a few days I excepted it.

I'm not aloud to see the carvings Nik did in the fire place until Elijah and I move in to our. I've been talking with Becca a lot more. She is suppose to be marrying my brother in the winter. She said he wants to be married under the first snow near the river. I thought the idea was nice but I doubt her parents will approve. Elijah and I are marrying in the town center. I'm worried about everyone's eyes on me. The thought scares me, all there eyes on me. It makes me shake just thinking about it.

I some times think of the old village and how I would be married to the other man who's name I don't even remember. I would be in such agony if I was still there being his maid. He was a horrible man. Elijah will treat me better and love me unlike the other one. He would use me as his maid, Screw me when hes bored and then throw me to the wolves when he no longer had a liking in me. Thank God I'm not there anymore I think to myself.

* * *

**I know this was a crappy way to end this chapter but I'm in a blank. I hope you all liked the klaroline scene even though it was a dream. Thank all of you how Followed, Favorited and Reviewed. Heads up negative reviews piss me off and put me down so please don't negative review. ****My original idea for this story I feel is to confusing and I'm kind of not sure where to go from there so if anyone has any ideas of where you want to see this story go please let me know. **

**SPOILER for next chapter: da da da da, da da da da (I'm curious who will understand this)  
**

**Thank you all again and don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Wedding Bells

**So I have a question and I need for it to be answered. Do you want them to turn into Vampires or not? I originally had them turn but now I'm starting to think maybe they shouldn't so I want to know what you guys want. So please tell me! This chapter is dedicated to MoomeyMoomster! I'd also like to thank everyone for there support and making me want to write again! Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The feeling of cold runs through the village telling us all that fall is finale here. The leaves on the trees are changing color. Soon all the leaves will fall telling us that winter is coming. My hut in the tree will be able to be seen and I won't be able to hide up it in anymore.

I look into the blue water staring at my reflection. I reach my hand and touch my reflection feeling the freezing water. I can no longer put my feet in and enjoy the feeling of the water on me. I look at the falls and listen to the sound of the water hitting the rocks. When winter comes I won't be able to enjoy these noises anymore. The falls will be covered in ice and I will be to busy with chores to even be able come here as much. The thought of children rushes to my head and to be honest it scares me.

"What so interesting in the falls to have you stare at it for so long love?" I look to Nik standing not to far behind me. I give him a small smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Nothing really, just thinking about my life. My future" I say. I see him nod from the corner of my eye. I sit down along the side of the water enjoying the noises, he walks over and sits down next to me. We sit in silence for a bit before I break it. "What about you?" I ask. He sighs then looks at me.

"I guess the same as you love. Thinking about life." he reply's. I nod my head in understatement.

"One day, I will leave Caroline. When my brothers and sister are safe and you. Then I will go off and find where I'm to be." I look over at him and notice a small tear in his eye. I move my hand over to his and give him a small squeeze.

"I know." I say looking down at the water. I don't know what else to say so I stay quiet and wait for him to speak.

"When I leave though, I will miss you most Caroline." I look at him and I feel like my heart just broke. A tear falls down my cheek as he smiles and moves next to me he wraps his arm around my shoulder. "This conversation can wait for another day." he says smiling at me. I nod my head in response. We sit there for the rest of the day in quiet looking into the falls. I could not do this with anyone else but him just sitting there being quiet and enjoying it. I will miss this most when he goes.

I have a smile on my lips and a tear in my eye as I'm looking at Elijah with his hands in mine. I'm blocking out everyone around us. Pretending we are the only people here. He has a huge smile on his lips. He leans in and kisses me on the lips. I relax a bit when hit lips leave mine. I pull away and my eyes go right to Nik, hes looking at me smiling. I smile back at him we don't break eye contact for a while. I'm now married and won't be able to spend as much time with him as I use to and thinking of that breaks my heart. Our staring stops when my mother comes over and drags me over to the feast. I turn to see if I can see Nik, but he's gone.

People begin to dance around and start getting around us is laughing and singing. the children are running around the fire and the men laughing and getting more and more drunk. Some already passed out. Woman dancing with there children some singing other joining the men in drinks.

I look over to Elijah who is laughing with his brothers Kol and Finn and my brother while they watch Bekah dancing with Garrett. I look over to my other side and see Nik next to me. He's drinking and staring at his father. I grab his hand and give him a small squeeze. He moves his eyes to me and smiles at me. I smile back before letting go.

"Caroline, Join me for a dance?" Elijah ask me standing in front me with his hand out. I smile up at him then grab his hand. I look back at Nik who gives me a small nod. Elijah and I walk out to the everyone else who is dancing. I can tell a lot of people are looking at us and I begin to freak a bit until I look over and see Nik drinking and watching my brother and his sister kissing. I can't help but laugh at his rolling his eyes at them. I don't even notice Elijah lift me up and swing me. Catching my attention I begin to dance with him.

"Your a very good dancer ." I say to him

"Well your not to bad yourself ." he says kissing me making me blush.

"May I steel your wife for a dance brother." Nik says putting out his hand for me to take. I feel a huge smile grow on my face.

"Of course brother." Elijah says handing me off to Nik. I smile and take his hand. He pulls me into him and place one hand on my waist.

"Trying to take your mind off your sister or father?" I ask him. He smirks at me.

"Both." he says before spinning me. I smile and laugh with him as we dance enjoying every moment. I don't even think about all the other people who must be looking at us while we are dancing.

"May I have a dance?" I hear someone say from behind me. I see Nik's face get red and then I know who is asking. I turn around quickly to see Mikael with his hand out. I don't want to dance with him but I have no choice.

"of course" I say forcing a smile on my lips. Nik lets me go and walks over to sit next to Elijah. I put my hand in Mikael's then feel his other hand go to my waist making me tense up.

"Welcome to my family Caroline." he says grinning at me. I really want to punch him in the face right now. I think to myself.

"Thank you" I say looking at my feet.

"I have a favor to ask of you" He says making me look up to him. I'm kind of scare to ask what it is.

"Alright, what is it?" I ask.

"Now that you are part of my family, I ask of you to no longer speak with Niklaus. He is a bad influence on you and you are now a married woman. Who knows what he may try." he says. What the hell dose he think he can tell me who I may and may not talk to. I know my face is showing my anger by how he looks back at me. I feel my rage building up. "Well maybe more of a command than a favor."

"Where do you get off, telling me who I may and may not talk to. Last time I checked you were not my father." I shout at him. I notice were staring to catch people attention. I look back to him and see his face getting red.

"Excuse me? Don't you ever dare talk to me like that." he says garbing both my wrist tight. His grips gets tighter and tighter.

"Let go of me." I say trying to shake him off. He gives me a devil grin. "I can speak to you how I chose, or are you going to beat me like you do to Niklaus." I say trying to pull my wrist away from him.

"Watch your mouth with me or I will beat you worse than you can ever imagine." He says tightening his grip on me. I look down and notice my hands turning purple.

"Father let go of my wife now." Elijah says grabbing Mikael. As soon as he lets go of my wrist I notice my hands goes back to its normal color. I walk away rubbing my wrist. I stop when Nik is in front of me. He takes my hand in his and looks at my wrist. I can tell from the look on his face that hes angry.

"Come with me" he says letting go of my hands. "I turn around quick and see Elijah fighting with Mikael. I decide maybe it's best for me to follow Nik so I do.

"Elijah made me bring you here, so I didn't start a scene." Nik says as he walk over sitting down by me and Elijah's hut. I give him a smile and sit down next to him.

"Thank you" I say leaning my head on his shoulder.

"For what?" he ask me. I take my head from his shoulder.

"For not starting a scene and getting yourself hurt." I say leaning in and kissing his on the cheek. I see a small blush on his face when I pull away from him. He give me a nod.

"I'm sorry" Elijah says walking over to me helping me get to my feet. I smile at him as he pulls me into his arms. I see Nik turn his head away from us when he kisses me. I feel guilty with his standing there. "I'll be right back sweet heart." Elijah says walking over towards Nik. I give them both a smile then look down to my wrist. There already starting to bruise. I can just barley make out where his fingers were on my wrist. "Is this what he did to you?" I look up and Elijah takes my wrist in his hand. I nod my head. "I'm going to kill him for." I cut him off with a kiss.

"How about you show me the hut." I say smiling at him. He looks hesitant at first but then lets go of my wrist walks over to the door. I walk in and my first thought of how amazing it looks. The last time I was here they were still working on it and now. I run over to the fire place to see Nik's carvings. I look at the carving of wolves a family of them. A mother and 6 pups, one sitting out away from the rest. While I'm looking at the carvings Elijah comes over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"how are your wrist, do they hurt?" he ask me kissing my neck.

"There fine." I say falling back against his chest. He kisses down my neck to my shoulder slowly sliding the dress off it. I turn around and slam my lips with his. He slides his hand down from my waist to my hips sticking his fingers into them when I bite his bottom lip. I deepen the kiss and push myself into him. He pulls me up and I wrap my legs around his hips. I grab at his long hair and pull on it making him slam me into the wall.

"Playing ruff, huh?" he ask me kissing me again. I pull away from him and bite down on my lip shaking my head. He reattached our lips then walk into our room putting me down on the bed gently. I sit up and begin to undress myself sliding my dress down my chest to my hips. I look up and see him pulling off his shirt. I can't help but gaze at his muscled chest.

"You look beautiful Caroline." He says catching my attention. I look down and notice my chest is exposed, I quickly throw my arms over my breast hiding them from his sight. He walks over to the bed and gives me a peck on the lips before taking my arms off my chest. "Don't hide." I smile at him then kiss him again.

He helps me get up to my feet and the dress slide down my body exposing everything. I want to jump on the bed and hide under the animal skins but know he won't allow me to. I look up and lock my eyes with his. "You're perfect sweet heart." he says kissing me again. I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. He takes his pants and slides them off his body. I feel his erection against my stomach and I can't help but feel this ache in between my legs. He lies us down back on the bed and I open my legs and allow him to be in between them.

He begins to kiss down my chin to my neck making my shake a bit at the feeling. I fist my hand in his hair and pull his head up before he kisses my chest. He pulls away and positions himself in front of my entrance.

"Are you ready." he ask into me ear. I nod my head and bite my lip. I'm ready I know I am but I'm kind of scared remembering what my other would tell me about it. I flinch as he slowly enter me. It feels horrible like nothing I ever felt. I bite my lips harder trying to hide the pain. He slowly slides out of me, before back in again. The second time is a bit better. "Are your okay?" he says moving out again. I nod my head lying. I take another deep breath as he enters me again. He goes all the way this time and I can't help it as a cry come out. He pulls out quick. "Caroline are you okay?" he asked me worried.

"Yes keep going please" I say. He hesitantly enters me again a bit more faster this time. And I feel a huge rip of pain. I bite my lip so hard that I taste blood.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" he ask.

"No I'm fine" I say. This time its not as bad and he moves a bit faster going in and out without stopping. The pain becomes better as he keeps going. I kiss him and grab onto his hair as he speeds up a bit. The feeling becomes more and more pleasurable as he keeps going. I begin to moan and meet his every thrust.

"Elijah" I call out as he gets faster. He does another trust before calling out my name and falling next to me.

"Are you okay?" he ask kissing my shoulder. I nod my head as he pulls the animal skin over us. He wraps his arms around my waist and I slowly close my eyes and drift asleep.

* * *

**Okay sorry there was not much Klaroline is this chapter and I bet a lot of you hate me right now for her marrying him and losing her V card to him. So I'm sorry but trust me she will end up with Klaus. I really do need you guys to answer my question though is you want them to change or not. I'd like to thank everyone who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed. I'm going to put the next chapter up on Friday or Saturday at the latest. I'm also going to Update Future Starts Slow tomorrow or Thursday for any of you who follow that story. So I'd like to thank you all again and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Tatia

**UPDATE! This chapter we finale meet the 'AMAZING' Tatia. This chapter is dedicated to Marianne. I don't really have much to say for this chapter but please don't hate me for it. I have a feeling I maybe getting some hate, or a lot depending on who you ship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The days and weeks begin to go by faster and faster. My wrist were bruised for weeks before finale fading. Every Night we would eat dinner at the village but would eat breakfast at home. Nik would sometimes come over and eat with us. Evey time he would join us I found my self happier. Nik had done something to Mikael after the incident at Elijah's and mine wedding and for a while they were both walking around with bruised faces.

My brothers would come and visit me with Bekah every chance she got. She told me about a new woman who had come to town recently named Tatia. She said she has a child out of wed lock and has beautiful long brown hair in curls. It had been going around the village that Nik was seen kissing her behind a tree but Bekah told me it was false. When I heard though I felt rage.

Elijah would go out and Hunt in the morning. Then come back get wood. Then head back out to finish hunting and would be back by dinner. Sometimes I wouldn't see him all day. He would go out with Nik every morning after breakfast. Nik and I would talk every chance we got. We had only been able to go to the falls once but we spent the day there. Elijah had gone off with his brothers on an all day hunting trip with his father. I never did ask him about Tatia though.

"So why are you just sitting there?" I look up at Nik in the doorway.

"the same reason I always am, I'm bored" I say as he walks over to me.

"then go see Bekah or go to the falls." I look at him and roll my eyes.

"What with the eye roll?"

"Because its to cold to walk to the falls." I say "So I hear you have a new girl." I see his smirk before he sits down.

"Yes, I do" I feel my heart break at the words.

"Tatia, right?" I ask.

"yes, she is new to the village, she has a daughter. But I enjoy her." I close my eyes and take a breath.

"I see. You seem happy." I say giving his a forced smile.

"I am, why do you ask?" he says

"Bekah told me. I wanted to see if it was true." I say. He smiles at me before getting up.

"I have to go see her now. I just came by to make sure you were doing okay. But I'll see you in the morning" he says hugging me bore walking out. I don't understand why I feel such hate towards this girl already. When I meet her I will have to be on my best behavior.

I sit down at the table with Elijah eating our breakfast. He tells me about his hunting trip yesterday and the deer he almost caught. I eat and nod along with his story.

"Nik will be here soon with Tatia." he says out of no where. I feel my heart drop at the words.

"Alright. I say. I really don't want to meet this girl every time I think of her I think of how I want to tear out her eyes. A moment later I hear a knock on the door and get up to get it. I see Nik and a beautiful girl with long brown hair falling down her shoulders to her torso. She smiles at me and reaches out her hand. I take her hand and smile at her "you must be Tatia, I've heard such lovely things about you." I say. I can't take my eyes from her shes beautiful and I hate her.

"yes, and likewise Nik doesn't stop talking about you." She says smiling. Nik wraps his arms around my hugging me before entering the house with Tatia. Elijah gets up and kisses Tatia's hand. I watch her blush. I feel anger in me as she blushes at my husband. We sit down I sit between Nik and Elijah while she sits between them both as well. I well such anger towards her and I don't even know her.

"So Tatia I hear you have a daughter?" I say. She looks up at me like she wants to tear out my eyes. I sit up and stare at her.

"yes I do, she's the most beautiful girl int he village." she says taking a bite of Elijah's breakfast. I notice her eyes keep flickering between Nik and Elijah. They both keep talking about hunting and wood. I notice her looking at Elijah a little to long for my liking and feel my blood burning. I lock my eyes on her, she does not even notice me staring at her.

"Caroline." I look up to Elijah.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"I asked if you would mind if Tatia spent the day with you and Bekah, Nik and I are going out hunting and Tatia could use some company." he says. I want to say no and kick her out of my house. But I smile and nod my head.

"Yes that will be fine." I say looking back at my food. He nods at me before he begins a conversation with Tatia. I feel over whelmed and get up and grab some more eggs. I look over to Nik who is playing with his food. I look back at Tatia who is laughing at something Elijah said. I see her hand touch his. I feel my face turn red and my hand turn into a fist. I want to run over and grab her by the hair and I'm about to when I feel Nik's hand touch mine. He grabs it and gives it a tight squeeze. I relax again and nod my head at him. He nods back. I take a few bites of my eggs and begin feel sick. I look down at the eggs again then to Elijah. This girl is making me sick. I can't help but when I look at her I feel vomit come up into my mouth. I get up and run out the door. I run to the wood and puke up my breakfast. I don't know how long I puke for before I feel hands on my shoulders. I turn and see Nik.

"Are you alright love?" he looks at me concerned. I nod my head and get to my feet.

"Yes thank you. Your lady is something." I say. He gives me a small smile and shrugs his shoulders.

We walk back into the hut and the first thing I see is Tatia playing with food while Elijah puts a log on the fire. I feel Nik's hand on my lower back. It makes me feel beter.

"Are you alright I saw you run out" Tatia says noticing I've returned. I nod my head at her. I know she is just putting on a show for Nik. I walk over to Elijah.

"Are your alright?" he ask me kissing my head." I nod my head at him. He reaches up and places his hand on my head. "you feel warm maybe you should sleep today." I shake my head at him "I'm fine. it was the eggs." I say knowing that it really was Tatia hanging all over him. He looks at then kisses my forehead. I give him a small smile and hug him enjoying his arms around me. I feel the daggers she is staring in my back and I can't help but give a smile.

When Bekah arrives Nik and Elijah leave us to our day. Bekah and I sew some of Elijah's shirts in need of mending while Tatia sits there and plays with her hair.

"So Tatia I hear my brother is courting you." Bekah says I see her roll her eyes. I feel anger in me as she does that.

"Not yeah, but he will soon." she says smirking. We continue our sewing trying to ignore the awkwardness in the room. The tension is so thick you could cut right through it. I feel my stomach begin to turn. I think i might be sick again. I hate that she is making me want to puke. I get up and run out again, back to where I puked the first time. When I'm finale done I walk back into the hut.

"Are you alright?" Bekah says running up to me. I smile at her and nod. Maybe I'm not alright.

"Your not alright if you keep puking like that" Tatia says walking over to me. She walks up and feels my head then looks me up and down. I flintch when she touches me. "You feel warm" she says staring at me. "You could be pregnant." she says walking to a chair.

Pregnant, what? I'm not pregnant. I say to myself.

"What? Bekah yells smiling wrapping her arms around me.

"I was the same when I was. Have you been sleeping more than you normal do? she asks me. I try to think if I have. I know I've been maybe a bit but not a lot.

"yes, a bit" I say. "

Than I'm pretty sure you are, go see Ester I hear she would be able to tell you." she says smirking. I look at Bekah who looks like she may cry.

"Bekah?" I place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to be a aunt" she says cheering. I feel like I'm about to faint. I feel everything around me spinning and my head begins to hurt. Oh no. I feel my feet give out, then nothing.

"Caroline?" I look up at Elijah, I smile at him. I sit up and see everyone standing around me. Well Bekah,Tatia and Nik. "Are you alright?" he ask me helping me to my feet. I nod my head and look at Tatia smirking.

"What happened? Elijah ask turning to look at Bekah.

"She fainted, she was only out for a moment or two before you guys came." Bekah says.

"Why did you faint then?" Nik ask looking at me like hes concerned. He walks over to Elijah and I.

"She found out she was pregnant than fainted." Tatia says. I feel my jaw drop and my face heat up. I want to really run over there and kill her. I look to Elijah and see he looks to be in pure shock.

"Is this true?" Elijah ask. I look at him and nod me head

"Well I think. I'm not sure I need to see your mother to find out for sure." I say. I see a tear in his eyes and he grabs me hugging me. I smile and look up to a crying Bekah. I don't even bother to look at Tatia. Then my eyes catch Nik's. He looks sad but has a fake smile on. My smile dies looking at him. I feel my heart break again. I know the smile is fake and I can tell he's hurt. I break away from Elijah's arms and walk over to Nik. I'm not sure why but I wrap my arms around him. I look and see Tatia giving me a death stare and I give her a smile.

The rest of the day took forever. Bekah cried. Tatia gave me death stares and Nik looked hurt most of the time even though he tired to hide it. Elijah walks over and pulls his shirt off and lies down next to me. He places a hand on my stomach then kisses my lips. I give him a small smile and place my hand over his. I don't know how I'm going to do this. I close my eyes and wish this was not my life.

* * *

_**GUEST- Thank you very much that means a lot to me. I'm happy you like Elijah and Caroline just remember Klaroline will be end game in this story.**_

_**Marianne- Thank you so much. I'm going to give a little tease right now but The way Caroline goes from Elijah to Klaus will be mostly because of Elijah.  
**_

_**Saba- It's alright no rushing ;). Thank you so much and I'm happy to say your my biggest fan. I'm also happy you like my writing. I'm not going to lie I got a lot of spelling problems and problems the way I write things. Have you checked out Future Stars Slow?  
**_

_**MoomeyMoomster- Thank you and I'm happy your happy. He is an ass, I hate to admit but I love Mikael, not the one in this story but in general I love him I was so sad when he died. But I'm happy you enjoy this story!  
**_

**Thank you all who followed, Favorited and reviewed. I'm going to update again when I get 80 reviews. I hope you all don't hate me for this and I decided on if they will or will not change! Thank you all again and don;t forget to follow, Favorite and review!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Bad News

**I decided to update even though I'm half asleep. So sorry for any misspelled words, bad grammar or if I at all confuse you. This chapter is dedicated to karensevani!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I sit in The dark cave with Lijah's arms around me. I can hear the howling of the wolves from the outside of the cave. I place my hand on my small bump and rub it. I feel Lijah's hands go to my bump and rub it to. I smile up at him and he kisses my head then pulls me into him. I put my head oh his shoulder and begin to drift off to sleep.

I hear noises that awaken me. I open my eyes and listen quietly. Everyone is asleep. I can hear some people snoring then the sound of a moan. I can't help myself I get up and walk toward the noise. It gets louder the closer I get. I know I shouldn't be doing this but my curiosity is taking the best of me.

"oh Nik" I hear a woman yell out, but not just any woman Tatia. I through my hand over my mouth and stop dead in my tracks. I feel a tear in my eye as I hear loud grunts. I quickly run back to Lijah. I run over to him and jump into his lap. I hide my face in his chest to quiet my sobs. I don't understand why I am acting like this. I'm with Lijah I should not be acting this way.

...

A week has passed since the night in the caves. I haven't talked to Nik since that night. When ever he tries to talk to me I run away from him. Tatia smirks when she sees me. I feel like she knows that I heard them. She puts her arms all over him every time I'm near them. I feel nothing but hatred towards her she makes me want to kill her. I hate how she has made me. I was never like this before. I use to be good Caroline. Now every time I see her I want to tare out her eyeballs and feed them to her.

"Caroline" I hear Nik yelling behind me. I begin to walk faster. "Caroline stop." I hear him catching up to me. I want to run but I don't have the energy. "Caroline stop please" I hear him shout. I decide I can't run from this forever and I stop. I turn and already regret stopping when he comes up to me.

"Yeah Nik?" I say not trying to hide me bitterness.

"I've been trying to talk to you all week why do you keep avoiding me?" I roll my eyes at him and begin to walk again. "Wait Caroline." He say grabbing my arm.

"I don't know" I say hoping he will leave me alone.

"That is a lie you and I both know that" he says. I try to turn but he grabs my arm again. "Is it because I'm marrying Tatia ?" My eyes shoot open to his words. I knew he was courting her but I did not think he would be stupid enough to marry her. I turn and look at him withe tears in my eyes.

"Your what?" I shout. He looks at me and I can tell by his look he wishes he never said that. I feel my eyes building up with tears. "How could you marry her? She is just using you Nik. How could you do that?" I yell at him. Then my head begin to spin. I feel wetness between my thighs.

"Caroline" I see Nik's face fill up with worry. I lose my balance and I fall. I feel his arms catch me before I hit the ground. "Caroline your bleeding" he says.

"The baby" I whisper. I grab at my stomach and begin to cry more. I feel everything turning dark around me. Last thing I remember was Nik telling me to stay awake.

...

The feeling on the sun on my face makes me give a smile. I open my eyes and try to sit up, but become to dizzy.

"Easy there." I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up at Ester. She hands me a cup of water. "drink it slowly" I nod and take a sip

"what happened." I ask. I see her face fall and she hesitates before sitting on the bed next to me.

"Caroline" she says taking my hand in hers. I can hear the crack in her voice. I know something is wrong when you can hear that in her voice. " I'm so sorry." I look at her confused for a second before I realize what she is talking about. I look down at my stomach and its looks fine. It can't be the baby. I see a tear fall from her eye.

"My baby?" I whisper placing my free hand on my stomach. I see her nod. I reach over and grab the water and take a sip before I drop it and cover my face. I begin to weep into my hands. "No your lying." I say at her.

"I'm so sorry Caroline." she says reaching out to touch my shoulder but I won't let her and push over. My throat begins to feel clogged and I can't breath. I begin to cry harder and harder. I don't even notice Liajh come in. By the look on his face he was crying to. I know then it is true because Lijah never cries. He sits on the bed and wraps his arms around me. I take my hands from my face and wrap them around him crying into his chest. I can't help but blame myself for loosing my baby. I should of been happy about my baby. I should of never got out of bed. This is all my fault I didn't want him and now he's gone. I cry harder. I can't breath. I cry more and more and more and can't stop. I finale cry myself to sleep.

...

I lie in my bed all week. I don't cry anymore I just lie there and stare at the walls. I hear people come in and out of the hut and talk to Lijah sometimes. They are always asking how I'm doing and if I'm okay. I can't get myself out of the bed. I blame myself over and over again. I've only seen Bekah, Garrett, Gaven and Henrik. I won't see any one else not even my mother. When they come in they talk to me and try to get me to talk but I just lie there and stare at the wall. I've only eaten once and it was out of force by my brother.

My stomach aching for food, People trying to get me to talk. I hate it so much. Lijah tries to make me talk but I just stare. I want to talk and move. But i just can't get myself to do it. I don't even want to see Nik. I remember Lijah talking with Bekah about how he blamed himself for it. How he told me about Him and Tatia and then it happened. I want to say that's not the reason but I can't get myself to do it. I want him to know it was my fault not his but I can't even look at him. I want to tell him I didn't want him in the first place and I'm the reason. I don't want him to blame himself it not his fault it's not.

...

I wake up the next day to bread next to me. I look at it and stare. I see someone near the wall. But can't make out who it is.

"You should eat love." I look over at him as he walks to me. I stare at him as he sits on my bed. He looks like he is going to cry "I'm so so sorry Caroline this is all my fault." he says. I see a tear fall from his eyes. For the first time I move I feel like all my bones are yelling at me. I sit up and sit next to him. I see him begin to cry "I'm so sorry Care." he says breaking down. I wrap my arms around him and shush him. I don't want to see him but seeing him like this makes me feel horrible.

"It's not your fault" I say he looks up at me and wipes away his tears. "It's not Nik, its mine." I say. He grabs me and hugs me tight. "I didn't want this baby and now I'm paying for it." I say closing my eyes trying to keep back the tears. I feel his grip tighten around me. I don't think he knows what to say. "It's all my fault Nik, It's mine." I cry into his chest. He pulls me onto his lap and I wrap my arms around his neck. I cry into the side of his neck. I feel his hands stoke my hair and him rock me. He doesn't say anything and just holds me while I cry. "It's not your fault." he says trying to relax me. I don't understand why but for the first time in a long time. I feel like I'm right where I'm suppose to be.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry not a good chapter. I'm half asleep right now and thought I owed you guys. I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews though I have like 80 something followers and only like nine reviewed so all of you who did thank you. Thank all you who are still reading though. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	11. Chapter 10: And Were Off

**Okay so I updated but I haven't really been motivated lately so I haven't really been wanting to write so I kind of had to force myself to post this so I'm sorry if any of you don't like it or if there is any mistakes. This chapter is dedicated to layaboo I'm happy you love it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

-WINTER-

I watch the snow fall from my tree hut. I think of the past few months and how hard they have been. Bekah and Garrett called off there wedding. Nik only comes to see me when I ask him to. I stay away from everyone and in my own personal space. Lijah and I have been trying to keep our selves together but after what happened we can barley look at each other. He won't touch me unless or look at me sometimes. I told him about how it was my fault we lost our child and when I told him he walked out. I didn't see him for a few days after that. I don't think he blames me or anybody for it I think he blames himself. I try talking to him but he shuts me out. I feel so horrible when he does that.

I sit and watch the snow fall and think of how beautiful it looks falling. The ways if floats in the air. I wish I could lie right here. And not have to worry about anyone or anything around me. It's so peaceful. I sit there and think. Maybe One day my life will be like it was when I was ten, when all I cared about was Nik.

...

Sitting in front of the fire warming myself up after my walk back I hear Lijah behind me playing with his knife. I can't help but want to make him feel better. I get and up and walk over to him

"what are you doing?" I ask, He looks up at me and smiles

"Amusing myself." He replays taking a sharp swipe against the rock with the knife. I smile at him and have this urge to wrap my arms around him because he gave me the first sincere smile in a long time. I slowly wrap my arms around him hoping he won't push me away.  
"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold" I reply gripping tighter on him. He gives a shrug and gets to his feet.

"I'll throw another log on the fire." he says, walking over to the wood and grabs a log and throws it on the fire. I sit down in his chair and stare at him.

"Lijah" I whisper out water in my eyes.

"Caroline, I'm not ready to talk about this yet." He shouts at me making me jump up in my seat. I decide it's best not to say anything else and get up on my feet and walk over to our room. I give him one last look before I climb into the bed and wrap myself up in the fur. I lie there and wait for him to come to bed but he doesn't, he stays near the fire. For once I just want him to come and love me. But he refuses to. If this was before I told him it was my fault, he would of been thrilled to be in bed with me. But now I think when he sees me he wants to run. I finale begin to drift off.

...

When I wake up Lijah is no where to be found so I decide to go and make myself some breakfast. I get out of my bed and head over to the main room and I feel a smile grow across my lips as my eyes fall on Nik sitting in Elijah's chair. I walk over and sit down in my normal seat and smile at him.

"Good morning love." He says smiling at me. I return his smile and take a piece of bread from him and stuff it in my face.

"Good morning. So tell about all the stuff I've been missing." I say with a mouth full of break. He raises his eyebrows at me and then shrugs his shoulders.

"As you command queen Caroline."

He tells me how everything in the village is going. How he and Tatia have been doing which makes my want to puke. He says that he worries about her. That she runs off at odd times to go take care of Mary. She is probably sleeping around with other villagers is what I want to say to him but I keep my mouth shut. I won't tell Nik that though unless I know she really was. While hes talking I realize how much I have missed him. How much I have missed out friendship.

When I'm done eating his bread we walk over to the fire and I put my head on his shoulder and enjoy the smell of him. He wraps his arm around me and tucks my into his side. I miss this feeling, The feeling of love, comfort, caring. We watch the fire and just enjoy it. I miss him our friendship, how things use to be before all this. I have him tell me his hunting stories and any other ones he can think of. I tell him all about me and Lijah, how he avoids me and won't give me the time of day. Nik tells me he is just going through a lot and it will take time before his is his old self again.

"You know the old Elijah who is so dull and boring." He says smiling. I roll me eyes at him and shake my head. "Did you just roll your eyes at me love?" I roll my eyes at him again and begin to laugh. He grabs me rolls us over. He begins to tickle me and I start to cry from laughing so hard. I feel him tickling my back then me sides. I can' help it I grab onto him and flip us so I'm on top of him. I open my eyes when he finale stops. I look down and our faces our only and inch apart. I look from his lips to his eyes. I feel the tension, and I want to kiss him. To feel his lips on mine. I see him move closer and I know he wants to kiss me and I want to kiss him back but I know I can't. I quickly jump off him and help him up. "Sorry" he says as I help to him feet.

"It's fine, you didn't do anything." I say. 'But I wish I let you' I say to myself.

...

The next few days go by fast. I don't talk to Nik. Lijah seems to be warming up a little bit. I had seen Tatia for the first time, She game me one of her signature smirks and walked past me. I feel such hatred towards that woman. She just better be good to NIk, I could not bare to see him hurt. After the almost kiss he left and hasn't tried to talk to me. I had seen him once and we exchanged smiles then he took off with Tatia. Bekah has been trying to talk me into going with her to another village. Her, Mikael and Henrik were to go off and get some things the village was in need of. I told her I would think about it. I had thought about it to. Maybe it would be good to go and be around people who are not staring at me with pity. I use to pity people all the time, but now that I know how it feels I hate it.

"Caroline" I hear someone yell and I look up to Bekah running over to me. I smile at her as she runs over to me a grabs me hugging me. She is the first person to really touch me besides Nik. I miss the feeling of companion ship. "Are you ready to go?" I nod at her aa she takes my hand. She leads me to the horses. There are two horses, one a solid black, another brown with white spots I walk over to the Black one and stoke his hair. He pushes my cheek with his nose. I giggle and pet him between the eyes. Hes looking right at me and I feel my heart warm up.

"Caroline" I turn to see Mikael. I hate this man so much. "My daughter says you will be joining us?" I nod my head at him. "Well I would like to apologize for my behavior at your wedding." I feel my mouth drop at his words. 'Did he just apologize?' "I'm also sorry about your child that was a horrible loss." he says putting a hand on my shoulder. I force a small smile and nod

"thank you" I say, hoping he will take his hand off me.

"you can ride if I'm correct?" he ask me. I nod my head at him. "Rebecca will be riding with Henrik so you will ride with me. If you don't mind." I feel my body tense at his words. I don't want to be within five feet of this man and now I have to sit right up against him.

"That is fine, but why can't we saddle another horse?" I ask, hoping he will say we can.

"I don't wish to tire out all of my horses. These two are the strongest and will do better with the journey than they others." I nod my head. "The trip should last about tree or so weeks. The weather should warm up so we will not freeze. Ayanna said are best chance would be to leave with in the hour." he says. I look over and see Bekah already on her horse with Henrik. Henrik has a huge smile on his face like had just killed his first deer. Bekah looked to be amused but worried. I could tell her worry was for me. "shall we?" he says gesturing to the horse. I move to the side of the horse and feel his hands grab at my hips. I want to smack him for touching me but know if I do the consequences will be bad. I swing my legs onto the horse. I steady myself as he jumps on behind me. I sit with both my legs on the horses right side. I feel Mikael wraps his hands to the rings of the horse. I don't like this at all I already wish I decided not to go. If Lijah and Nik saw this they would probably start a fight with me being this close to him. I close my eyes and steady my breathing. Then were off.

* * *

**AWKWARD horse ride. Thank you everyone who followed, Favorited and reviewed. I'm sorry again for the long wait and the crappy chapter. SPOILER: Next chapter we meet some old friends and we get some Mikael Caroline bonding? Thank you all again and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Other Village

**Almost at 100 reviews I'm so excited once we get to the 100 I will post anew chapter! Okay so this chapter is DARK. Yes underlined dark and I strongly suggest if you have a problem with dark you don't read this. Please don't hate me for this ether. You have been warned and the park will be in_ ITALICS_. You can skip over it. Also this hole chapter takes a month or so worth of time. It takes like 1-2 weeks to get to the other village.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I sit in a small cave wrapped up in furs with Henrik wrapped around my waist. I stare at the fire burning while listening to the faint snores of Mikael. He is cuddled into a corner Beckah next to him but further from him as she sleeps. I smile at that even in her sleep she wishes not to be next to him. We are to arrive at the village by morning then stay the night and leave in the morning again. When we left our village everyone said there good byes. Elijah was no where to be seen or any of the Mikaelson sons. They were probably all out hunting. I had told Elijah about leaving until the morning when I decided to leave and all he said to me was to stay warm then he left. I feel a tear form in my eye and I quickly shake my head of my thoughts. I wrap my arms around Henrik and tighten my drip on the small boy. He looks like Kol more and more everyday. I lay back and begin to drift to sleep.

...

The village is a lot smaller than ours. There are children running around playing with swords and fighting. I hear Mikael grunt under his breath. If this was our village he would not stand for such. I can see the snow melting away and I smile a bit knowing spring will be here soon. The falls will be beautiful with flowers and green grass. Wild horses running and grazing near it. The meadow will be filled with life. I'm quickly taken from my thoughts when I see a large man walk to our horse. He smells and looks of need of insane bathing.

"Mikael Mikaelson, What do I owe this pleasure?" The man says with a deep voice. He stands with his hands behind his back making his belly stick out. I want to vomit from the man smell. I can even hear a small noise of disgust coming from Mikael. I look to Mikael and he smiles at the man.

"I am in need of some things for my village. Thought you would be the best man to come to." He says making the man get a huge smile that show his rotten teeth, the man laughs making his stomach shake. He could go weeks with out food, while the rest of the village looks to be thin as sticks.

I decide best not to keep looking at the man and turn around to see Bekah talking with a man. The man must be the most attractive one in this village. His dark down hair that falls down to his chest in loose curls, with a part tied up into a small braid. He has dark brown eyes and a muscled body. He looks over to me when Bekah gives a point to my direction. He smiles at me showing off his shining white teeth and winks his brown eyes at me. I can't help it and I blush and bite my lip. I look over to Henrik who running over to us. I didn't even notice Mikael get off the horse and take off with the man. I look down to a happy Henrik.

"Caroline are you coming?" I nod and jump down from the horse. And walk off with him and though I have no idea where we are going.

...

We sit around a fire with the heavy mans family. He has ten children, the oldest being Fredrick, the man who I saw talking with Bekah. He walks over and sits down next to me making me feel a little happy. "So how do you fancy our village?" he ask me making my blush.

"Its nice, different than ours but nice." I say, looking over to Henrik who is giving Fredrick death glares. I can't help but give a smile at him.

"How so?" He ask me biting into his bread.

"You have a lot more freedom here." I say poking at my deer. Looking down at the meat I feel my stomach turn. I can tell it's old by the smell and color.

"Yes well my father does not make up as many rules as of ." I roll my eyes as he calls him sir. How pathetic of these men to think of him as a sir. I turn and out my food down putting next to me.

"How do they know each other? Your father and Mikael?" I ask him while I turn to look at him.

"My father and Sir Mikael were family before they came to these lands, to escape the sickness. They both came hear together. My father chose to go further down he wanted to see more of what the land had to offer. Mikael wanted to stay and settle." Fredrick says finishing off his bread. I nod and look to a blushing Bekah her eyes not leaving him for a second.

"My friend fancies you" I say turning from Bekah to him. He looks at me and smiles.

"Many woman fancy me. She is not the first and not the last." He says with a smug smirk on his face.

"So I take it you are married then?" I ask him, even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"No, I have not found a woman worthy of me yet." He says making my roll my eyes. "I hear you are married though. To your friends brother?" I nod my head at him. "That is a shame you maybe could of been one who is worthy of me." I roll my eyes at him and scoff. He is just like the rest of them. I turn my head and look to Henrik and agree now with his death glares. I just hope tonight goes by fast.

...

I smell the morning air as I walk out of the hut. I rub my neck that is swore from my sleep. The ruff ground was not a pleasure at all to sleep in and I got maybe a good hours of sleep. None of us got any good sleep last night. "Caroline" I hear someone shout from my left side and I look to see Fredrick running to me. I smile at him but wish he would go somewhere else. After what he said last night all I want is fro him to be as far away from me as possible.

"Hello" I say forcing a smile on my face.

"I was hoping to find you before you left." He says smiling at me.

"Yes, well here I am." I say noticing the sound of my stomach yelling at me its hungry.

"May I show you something before you leave? I heard from the other villagers that you will be leaving shortly." I bite my lip and shake my head at him.

"I should be getting to.." He cuts me of.

"It will only take a minute." He says smiling at me. I have this feeling in my stomach telling me no not to go or that I really need to eat. "Only a minute no more than that I promise." I hesitantly nod my head at him. He grabs my hands excited like a small child and drags me off towards the woods. With every step closer I begin to feel a bit of panic build up in me.

_He stops once we are in the woods far enough not be seen but close enough to still slightly hear. "Fredrick why are we." He cuts me off by smashing his lips on mine. Before I can do anything he shoves me into a tree. I try to push him off but he grabs my still delicate wrist and pins them to the tree. I try to free myself but he is to strong. He pulls away and grins at me. "Let go of me" I yell out but he takes a hand and covers my mouth._

_"No need to make a scene sweetheart, I know you feel the same way. Your husband does not need to know." He says, before slamming his tongue into my mouth. I bite down on his tongue and see his eyes go wide. He pulls away from me and I take my chance and run. I run for what feels like miles than I'm pinned to the ground. Get off me I yell before he flips me over. I feel his hand go to my legs. "You know you friend told me about how your husband. How he doesn't even talk to you anymore. I bet he doesn't even touch you ether." He says sliding a hand up my dress. I begin to panic and kick my legs as best as I can. I close my eyes knowing no matter how hard I fight I will not win and just tire myself out. He slams his mouth on me again and slides his hand on to my inner thigh. I feel a tear fall from my face. I just try to brace myself for what is about to happen._

I don't even know whats happening as I feel all the weight off me and his mouth and hands are gone. I lie there in shock of what just happened and what is happening around me. My eyes are still closed and I'm trying to block out all noises around me.

"Caroline"? I slightly open my eyes and see Mikael. He would be the last person I would think to see. "Caroline?" He says again angry. I get to my feet and see Fredrick on the ground. I have never in my life been so happy to see this man in my life I say to myself.

"Is he dead?" I ask not showing any bit disappointed.

"No just knocked out. How did this happen?" He ask me gesturing to the guys lifeless body.

"He told me to go with him and then he just attacked me. I know I shouldn't of went with him." I say, hoping he will not yell at me for being so stupid. I feel tears building up in my eyes.

"Well there is no need for this to be known by anyone else but us, do you understand me?" He says grabbing me I look at him and nod my head. "We must leave now come Henrik and Rebekah are waiting." I follow him back to the horse. He puts me up onto the horse and jumps on behind me. I see that now we have a third horse. That has large cloth sacks on his back. I wish I could just ride that horse. I think as we take off leaving a laughing happy village, that I hope to never see again.

I wake up against Mikael's chest, were still riding the horses but I begin to recognize our surrounding. The snow is beginning to melt. We have had a short winter this year. I push myself from his chest and look around. I miss this place, I see Henrik is asleep against Bekah who is trying to keep herself awake. I see her eyes shutting then going wide when she begins to fall. I can't help but smile at the sight. Just one more week and we will be home I say to myself smiling.

...

We arrive at the village by dinner everyone is gathered around the fire. I see Elijah sitting with Nik and Tatia. I see the way Tatia is looking at him bringing furry into me. I tense up at the sight of her. I must be easy to read because Mikael leans into my ear and says, "Do not worry of her Caroline she is nothing but the village whore." I can't help but laugh at the comment. I still hate Mikael but he saved me so I feel grateful for him. Everyone looks over to us as we ride over to them. I see the look in all then mens eyes as I ride with Mikael. I look over to a angry Elijah and Nik. Tatia looks to be jealous. Must be because I'm getting all there attention. I smile as we head to a stop. Elijah walks up to the horse and grabs me bring me down and into his arms.

"I've missed you" he says, wrapping his arms around me and smelling my hair. I am in complete shock that he is touching me but also saying he missed me. I look over to Nik, who smiles at me and nods I return the gesture. "Lets get some food then rest, you look as in your are in need of it." I smile at him and nod my head. Maybe this trip really was for the best.

* * *

**I hope none of you hate me for the scene. I like Mikael so I had to make him somewhat decent again. Anyone have any guesses why Elijah is all lovey again? Thank you everyone who followed, Favorited and reviewed! SPOILER: Klaroline! Klaroline! Klaroline! Thank you all again and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Henrik

-SPRING-

I steady my breathing and look over to Elijah doing the same. He looks over to me and kisses me before getting up from the bed and putting on his clothes. "I have to go, but I will see you later." He says, walking over to me and kissing me one last time before he leaves. I smile at him and get up and put on my on clothes. It's only morning so I have all day of doing nothing. I decide to go sit by the fire for a bit. I walk over to the fire place and look at the wolf carvings. I run my fingers over everyone. The seven wolves that are in a group. The mother and Father with there five pups. But there is one that stands out it is not with the rest is sits alone off to the side. I don't know why but for some reason that wolf is my favorite. I understand him, He wants to run and be free. Not to be here and be stuck. I smile tracing him, He really is my favorite.

...

I walk over to the water and stare at myself. I look at my long blonde braid falling over my shoulder and my pale white face covered with dirt on my cheeks. I reach my hands into the cold water and through it on to my face. Enjoying the feeling of the coldness dripping down my face. "You can catch death doing that, you know?" I smile knowing exactly whose voice that is.

"Well then maybe, I should walk around with a dirt face then." I say turning around to smile at him. He smiles back at me then walks towards me taking a seat next to me.

"You could do that, but the dirt will not do much. Your beauty will still be seen." He say staring into the falls. I feel my face turning red. I look up at him and smile. "So how is my favorite sister?" he ask me changing the subject.

"I'm not your sister, I'm your friend. And I don't think Bekah would like knowing she has been replaced."I say.

"Well Bekah insist I call you my sister." He says, I shrug and stare into the falls. I don't know what comes over me but I just blurt it out.

"I don't like Tatia much." I say looking at him. I see his face fall and I want to just hit myself for saying that. "I'm sorry" I say he doesn't say anything and just looks at me.

"There is something that is bothering you. what is it?" I want to tell him but I feel that it is for the best if he dose not know. I told Mikael I would not speak of it.

"Nothing" I say, looking away from him knowing he can tell when I lie.

"Don't lie to me Caroline, I know Tatia is not the only thing bothering you. You can tell me" He says making my turn to look at him. I feel tears build up in my eyes.

"When we went to the other village." I don't even get to finish he jumps to his feet

"What did Mikael do to you? I will make him wish he was never born." He shouts, I grab his hand and bring him down to me.

"Nothing, nothing." I feel my body tense. "A man he tired to force himself on me." I say feeling the tears fall from my eyes down my cheeks. Nik wraps his arms around me. "He brought me into the woods. I didn't want to go but he convinced me to go with him. When we got to the woods he just" I can't even get out words while I break down in tears.

"It's alright, It's alright, he won't touch you again, no one will. I give you me word Caroline, I will always keep you safe." he says hugging me. I cry into his chest for a long time before I finale stop. We sit there for a bit before he breaks the silence. "I keep telling myself I love her." he says. I look at him, he is staring into the falls, he looks cold and sad. "I tell myself that I love her but, no matter how much I tell myself, I just can't convince myself I do."

I sit there and stare at him. I don't know if he wants me to speak so I don't. "I tell myself that if I can love her then. It will make it easier. It will make everything right, but every time I do, I can't stop thinking about the one I wish she was. The one who I love." He says, I look up into his eyes I want to know whose he's talking about. I want to know who it is that he loves. Then it hits me, he loves me. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. We hug for a while before I pull away. All I want to do is cry again.

I understand he dose not love Tatia and he does not want to be with her. But the last park I don't get why he is telling me this. I look at him to see if i can tell. But he looks back at me. I don't know what it is but I feel like we are being pushed together. I look from his lips to his eyes. I get this sudden urge to kiss him lips. I can tell he wants to kiss me back. I close my eyes and lean in to him, our lips inches apart.

"NIK!" I hear the loud yel of Henrik. I jump off off Nik and he jumps up to. We both turn and see Henrik walking towards us.

"Henrik what are you doing here?" Nik ask walking to him.

"Were all going to the field before we have to go to the caves. Elijah told me to go get you and Caroline." He says smiling at me. I return his smile.

"Alright then lets go" Nik says following him. I follow and catch up to them. I walk beside Nik, I can't help but think of our almost kiss. For once in my life I felt like I was where I was really where I'm suppose to be.

We walk to the meadow and see children running around. I see My brothers, Henrik runs over to Gavin. I see Bekah talking with Garret they both seem to be happy. Finn and Felix are talking with there wives. Elijah walks over to me and wraps his hands around me. I look over to Nik who looks down then walks 0ver to Henrik. I feel my heart break. I look up to Elijah and he kisses my nose then walks me over to where the sun is shining its brightest. We lay there in the field and laugh and listen to everyone else. I see Tatia walk over with Mary. Mary gives Elijah a hug then runs off to the other children. Tatia walks over to Nik and kisses him. I can tell by his look and he was not lying he does not love her. He looks to me and we make eye contact in that moment I feel 100 emotions run through me. I break the eye contact and lie back down with Elijah. I feel his arm around me and I want to shake him off, but I lean into his chest and watch the clouds. My attention gets braked when I see Henrik talking with Nik. I smile at the sight. Nik would be a great father one day. I wish I could be the mother to his child. For the first time I want a child, and its not Elijah's its Nik's I want. I take my eyes from them and look to Elijah. I feel my heart break for him for once. Because I am not the wife for him. I'm not the wife for anyone.

The caves feel packed. Everyone is talking and laughing. I sit with Garrett and try to find Nik. I can't see him or Henrik anywhere and I begin to panic, Tree Hut. I remind myself. If they are out there they are in the tree hut. It is the best place to hide. That must be where they are. I try to relax myself. I don't want anyone to know. What if they planed this and don't want anyone to know. What if they got attacked. I jump up and startle everyone. They all stop talking and look at me. I just smile and sit back down. "Sorry I saw a bat." I say, Elijah walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I lean back into his arms. I'm not going to sleep tonight.

By morning Nik and Henrik never showed up at the cave. I sit down at the fire with Kol. He finale talks to me with out running off now. I try to keep my mind of Nik but I can't "FATHER, FATHER." Kol and I jump up and see Nik, I feel over whelmed with happiness until I see why he is yelling. I see a bloody Henrik in his arms.


	14. Chapter 13: Finale Know

Everyone cries as we stand around Henrik, His body now lying peacefully in the meadow. Ayana is saying something in a different language. I stand near Nik in the back. Elijah, Kol, Fin and Beckah stand in the front with Ester and Mikael. I grab onto Nik's hand his face is socked with tears, The rain slowly falls on us. I close my eyes and pray for Henrik. After a lot of preying and words being said everyone begins to walk back to the village.

"Caroline?" I look over to Elijah. He walks up to me and I wrap my arms around him. "You need to stay hear with Niklaus. You are the only person who he will let near him right now." He says kissing my head. I watch as he walks away. I feel tears in my eyes. No you can not cry Caroline. I look at nik kneeling at Henrik's grave I walk over and kneel beside him

"It's all my fault, I killed him" I look at him and take his face in my hands.

"Nik look at me. It is not your fault. It was an accident. You did not do this. Do you understand this is not your fault." I say as tears build up in his eyes and I wrap my arms around him and let him cry. I hold him in my arms like he does for me. We sit there till night falls. He cries into my chest and blames himself. I keep telling him it was not his fault but it is no use. I sit there and for the first time I don't cry. I'm the strong one and hold them back. Henrik would not want anyone to cry over him. He would not want Nik to blame himself for it.

"It's not your fault Nik, Henrik would not want you to blame yourself for this accident." I grab his head in my hands and watch as he looks at me. I feel the rain fall down heavy followed by the loud rumble.

"Don't leave me Caroline, everyone left me, don't leave me." I grab him and hug him to me.

"Never, I will never leave you Nik." I say as a tear falls from my eye "never"

...

I wake up in the woods next to Henrik grave. I feel Nik's arms wrapped around me. My clothes are soaked and freezing. Memories of yesterday come running back to me. I wish they could have been a dream, I wish all of this could be just a dream. I sit up with Nik's arms still wrapped around me. I can see his tear stained cheeks from last night. I feel a tear fall from my eye. "Nik" I say touching his cheek. I see him stir a bit. "Nik, you need to wake up" I say again cradling his face in my hands. His eyes open and stare at mine. I give him a small smile. He sits up and removes his arms from around me. He grabs on to my hand.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" he ask me. I shake my head at him. I see his face get dull. I push myself over to him. I'm practically in his lap. I squeeze his hand.

"Nik look at me." I command his eyes look up at me. I can see tears that he won't let fall. "Henrik would not want you to stay here and cry for him, he would want you to go on and live your life, do what you want, make yourself happy." I say, He nods at me and grabs me to him. I wrap my arms around him and stroke his damp hair. We sit there holding each other till everyone else is up and going about there day. We miss breakfast and I can hear my stomach growling . "Come on let's go get some food." I say pulling him to his feet with me.

We make it to the village in time to grab what ever is left. When Tatia sees us she runs right to Nik. She wraps her arms around his neck and weeps into his chest. I roll my eyes at her, she fakes everything and is just a fool. She looks over to me and gives a small smirk. I can't help but walk away or I would do something that I will regret. "Caroline" Nik yells for me. I turn and look at him.

"I have to go see Elijah. I'll see you later." I say smiling at him. He looks sad but nods me on. I walk over and grab some cold eggs and eat them as I walk to my hut. Hoping that today will go better than yesterday.

I enter the Hut to the sound of bickering. I look over to Elijah and Mikael. I stop and go to turn around.

"No Caroline stay, I was just leaving." I hear Mikael call out. I turn back and watch as he walks by me and out the door. I walk over to Elijah and wrap my arms around him. I don't cry, I don't talk. I just let him hold me in his arms. It does not feel like if did once. Once I would be happy to have his arms around me. To be here with him. But now I just want to run away and never come back.

The time speeds by, Elijah does not go hunting and spends the day with me. For once we talk. We talk about everything. How we are handling things, how we feel and what we plan to do with our future. I listen as he talks and talks and jokes. There is just something missing. I would of gave anything to have this moons ago but now. I just don't know anymore.

"So how is Niklaus taking it?" I look at his eyes there are full on concern.

"He will be okay with time, he will be himself again." I say, He nods his head

"I do not blame him like the rest Caroline" He says. I smile at him and nod my head.

"That is what you and your father were fighting about?" I ask, He nods

"That and other things." He replies, I nod my head. "I do not wish to see my family tonight at dinner. I would like to stay here if you would like to go you may." I shake my head and walk over and he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. I don't want to go and see everyone face. I do want to see Nik, but I feel he needs time to be by himself and sort out what he needs to do.

"I'll stay with you." I say, he smiles at me and moves the hair from my face before kissing my nose. I smile at him and lay my head against his chest. Thinking about Nik while Elijah comforts me.

...

The sun peaks through the cloth right to my eyes blinging me. I get up and walk over to the blinding light, I move the cloth and walk through. I walk into the falls. I see wild horses grazing and running with there young. I rub my eyes and turn to go back through the cloth but it is no longer there. I turn back towards the falls and see Nik sitting in the grass. His back is to me and I hear the sound of laughter. I walk over and the closer I get I see something a small boy in his arms. The boy can't be older than a year. Nik's smiling at the boy showing him the horses. The boy looks like him, Dark blonde hair with small curls. Dimples and a smile so big you could see it from another village. I see his eyes go to me and hear a loud squeel from him. Nik looks at me and smiles. I walk over to them and sit to on the side of them. I can't help but smile at the dimpled child. He reaches his arms for me. I hesitate then hold him. I cradle him into my lap. He has my blue eyes and a smile to die for. I feel a tear in my eye. I look up to Nik smileing at us. I begin to cry out of happiness. This is my son, This is my son with Nik. I smile and laugh then kiss his head. He make small noises when I kiss him. I feel Nik wrap his arms around me and kiss my hair. He puts his head on my shoulder and smiles down at the boy.

"He looks like you." He whispers into my ear.

"No he looks like you" I say letting my last tear fall. He kisses me again. We sit and watch as the sun sets. The horses take there leave and we sit and watch the sun fall. I smile at the sight. I look at the small boy sleeping in my arms. My boy, my child. I smile and look up. "I love you Caroline" Nik says into my ear. I look at him and reply to his words

"I love you to."

...

My eyes go wide at the sound of yelling, I get to my feet and walk to the cloth door. "You are not to make a fool of me." I hear a yell from Mikael. "I raised you better than that boy, Even you should know that." 'what is this about?' I ask myself. "You are lucky I don't tell your wife, of you." my eyes go wide at the words. Tell me what?'

"Father, it was not of what it seemed." I hear a loud whack before jumping in my place.

"Yes all the times I've seen you it was not of what it seemed." He yells at him. I can't help it I step out from the cloth. Both eyes move to me. Elijah looks mortified, Mikael looks angry. I don't even say anything before Mikael leaves slamming the door. I run to Elijah and look at his face.

"What of that did you hear?" He ask my scared, I know there is something going on by the fact he is scared by asking me. I decide to not tell him what I heard.

"Only the end of it of being a fool, and of something not being of what it seemed." I reply grabbing a cloth and dipping it in water before rubbing it to his dirty face. He looks relaxed after I say that. "What was that about?" I decide to ask to see if he will tell me. He tenses up

"Nothing to be concerned about my love" He says, stroking my face. I look up to him and see lust in his eyes now. I nod at him and return to his cut. He kisses my deeply then whispers "I love you Caroline, I will forever always remember that." He says kissing me again. I don't know how to reply so I smile at him and say "I love you as well" I say as he wraps his arms around me. I feel a tear fall from my eye. But I finale know what I want, And this is not it.

* * *

**Long time no update. Sorry I've been busy lately and trying to plan how I want to to go from a few chapter up. I have five solid chapters written left then I'm not sure where I want to go from there I'm debating if I want to end it there or continue but I will wait and see what you guys want. FUTURE STARS SLOW FOLLOWERS I PLAN TO CONTINUE IT BUT I'M HAVING SOME PROBLEMS I HAVE IT ALL PLANED OUT BUT I HAVING WRITING ISSUES. I HOPE TO UPDATE SOMETIME THIS WEEK AND TRUST ME IT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT. Thank you everyone who is still with me on this story and I hope you all liked the little dream I did. It will be a major part to this story BTW. Any questions PM me or anything. Thank you all again don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	15. Chapter 14: And So We Die

Not a day goes by when I don't think of the dream. Of the happiness I felt with Nik, the small boy who in one look I fell in love with. The small boy haunts my dreams every night. Sometimes hes only a few days old then some he is of five. He calls me mommy and he looks like Nik, accept for his eyes. He runs around freely chasing small animals and trying to catch the horses. He is the love of my life.

Nik is there and is happy as well, Happy like I have never seen before. He plays with the boy and teaches him everything he knows. The boy tries to be him and looks up to him. He has no name, but I can not think of one to give to him. There is no name that could fit him. My last dream of him he was playing in the snow running around with a small wolf pup. I don't know of how and why there is a pup there but the boy loves him and treats him with such care that I can't bring myself to take the pup from him. No matter the danger he will once be. With hope he may not be as dangerous as the wear wolves.

I bring myself back to present day listening to Bekah talk of things she hears Ayana talk about. I find no interest in the witch magic she does. I look over to Tatia with her daughter. The girl looks like her mother brown curled hair and beautiful. I just hope that one day the girl will not be like her mother. Her eyes lock with me and I smile at her and the little girl returns the smile. Tatia looks over and scoffs grabbing her daughter and turning away from me. I chuckle under my breath.

"What is so funny Caroline?" Bekah ask me, I shake my head.

"Nothing just thinking" I say. She stares at me then looks over to Nik and Elijah walking towards us.

"Nik has been doing much better, I hear you have a lot to do with it" Bekah says, I shrug. I look back to Nik and Elijah as they stop in front of me.

"My father has asked for all his children to go to his hut tonight, so I will be late coming home to you." Elijah says sitting beside me.

"What for?" I ask looking over to a frowning Nik.

"He did not say" Elijah says, I smile at him and nod my head. My mind drifts to wondering what it is he wants them there for.

...

I see Nik walking and I run to him "Nik" I yell out to him, He looks back to me and smiles "Are you busy today?" I ask him, He shakes his head. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what might that be?" He ask me giving me a smirk.

"Come I'll show you" I say, grabbing him and pulling him to my hut. We stop in front of the fire pit and I smile at him

"You want me to make you a fire love?" He ask me, raising his eye brows. I roll my eyes and shake my head

"No I want you to carve me something new." I say smiling, He smiles and looks to me

"What if I say no" He ask me, clearly getting enjoyment from his question.

"Then you will upset me and I shall not talk to you ever again." I say grinning at him, He shakes his head laughing.

"Alright but you have to do something for me." He says, stepping closer to me. I feel my heart speed up.

"What" I ask, crossing my arms. He gives me a smirk then touches my braid.

"You can not look at the carving until I give you my okay" He says, I stomp my foot and he begins to laugh. I roll my eyes at him

"Fine, Deal." He grins at me then walks over to the pit and takes out his knife.

"That means you can not watch love." I roll my eyes at him again and walk out. I will see that tonight I tell myself.

...

I sit by the fire worrying. Elijah has been gone for most of the night and I have began to worry. He was only suppose to be gone for a hour or so but he has been there for around six. The sun will rise in a few hours and I'm beginning to become scared. I begin to passe around the hut. Debating if I should go and see if he is coming home. I begin to think the worse like that maybe he left and got eaten by a wolf, maybe he fell and broke a bone, or if he passed out there. What if he will never return. I stop myself and breath. 'Go to sleep Caroline.' I tell myself 'When you wake up he will be asleep next to.' I walk to our room and lie down on the bed. I begin to think of my dreams and hope I will fall asleep and dream of my son and Nik. 'Nik', I hope hes okay. I want to know what he carved so bad but I can't get myself to go see it. I begin to close my eyes and drift off.

...

I'm at the falls and searching for my son but, there is no sign of my boy. I look around theirs no Nik as well. The sun shines high in the sky making the water sparkle like jewels. I see only a few horses but no mothers and there young, just the fathers. I see the small wolf out of the corner of my eye. He is hiding behind a rock. I walk over to him and bend down offering him my hand. He is hesitant but slowly walks to me. He looks lost and scared, He puts his nose to my hand smelling me. He backs away then smells once more. He perks up a bit and run over to me. I grab him and hold him in my arms cradling him like a child. He gives small whimpers, The pup seems lost and scared. He does not know where my son is. I pet his head between his ears hoping to quiet and comfort him. He nuzzles himself into the crook of my arm. I don't understand why but this wolf feels like he belongs to me. I gently pat his back hushing down his sobs. He sits up on my lap and stares at me. His eyes are full of sadness. He looks up to what now is a moon. Full and bright he howls up to it. I look around me and hear noises from around me. I look and see wolves are surrounding me. I stand with the pup in my arms. He begins to wine tucking into my arm. One wolf comes towards me standing tall grey with black eyes. He looks at the pup in my arms then at my eyes. I don't understand why but I hide the pup in my arms and stand tall. The wolf walks around me, I can hear the others making quiet growls. I swallow the deep lump in my throat. The wolf stops in front of me and I begin to fear for my life. I hold the small wolf to me ready for the attack. I close my eyes and hold my breath. Then nothing happens I open and look to the wolf bowing down to me. I don't understand as the rest do as there alpha does. The small wolf in my arms looks around then squirms out of my arms. He sits in front of me bowls his head like the rest. I look at them all and for some odd reason I realize why they are bowing. They think I'm there alpha.

...

"Caroline" I hear from my door. I open my eyes and look at the bed. It is empty, I feel my heart begin to swell. I jump from my bed and run to the door. I'M surprised when I open it and Ayana is standing there. "Ayana?" she stands there looking at me before asking if she may come in . I nod my head and lead her to the table. I'm scared of what she is doing hear. I'm scared of what she is about to tell me.

"I'm am sorry to disturb you child." She says kindly, I don't say anything and just look at her before blurting out

"What has happened to my husband?" I ask. Her face falls from happy to dread.

"Ester she has done something dark, not in natures will." She says, I feel my heart speeding up.

"Did she kill them?" I breath out. She looks at me and nods her head. I feel tears prick in my eyes, This can't be happening she grabs my hands

"My child she has used dark magic on them. When they died." She stops and hesitates. "They came back." she says swallowing hard. I look at her in complete confusion. "They are not alive but they still walk." I look at her confused so they are dead but alive? "They are now creature of the night. They will feed off of blood to survive." I look at her in disbelief "I know this may be hard to listen to but you should know, they are not the same family they once were. They can not walk in the sun or they will burn, They are immortal, they will live on this world till it dies." I look at her with tears in my eyes. "They are monsters, they will kill, and be a danger to everyone in this village. I warn you now child to run and leave while you can." I begin to laugh, her face now fills with confusion.

"Your lying" I yell out at her, she just shakes her head

"I'm sorry my child" I don't know what to believe.

"I want to see them" I command, She looks at me with a blank expression.

"The spirits will make you suffer like them if you side with them." I stand up and drop her hand

"I don't care" I say, with pure anger. She gets up and walks to the door, before saying one last thing

"I fear for you child what ever you do, do not invite them in." She says walking out and leaving me in confusion. I sit back down and stare at the ground. I will see them tonight I tell myself. Sitting down looking to my fire place. They are alive and I will prove it to her.


	16. Chapter 15: Vampires

**UPDATE! Sorry I've been busy lately with school and have not had the chance to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you can because things are about to get interesting. I also want to thank all of you who are still with me on this and sorry to the people who did not want them to change but this was the only real way I could see this story go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I walk along the village, The sun is falling and the villagers are running into there homes. I know I should not go but I have to see for myself. I hear villagers calling them monsters and demons. I don't know what to think but I feel fear building up in me the closer I get to them. I walk closer and closer to there hut before I feel a hand of my shoulder. "You should not be here" I turn to see Ester. I don't know what to do. This woman just killed her children and my husband. All I really want to do is slap her but I chose against it so in stead I just stare at her with anger shown on my face. "They can not be around other humans Caroline. Maybe in a week you may see them but".. I cut her off and throw her hand of my shoulder. I stand up straight and stare at her.

"I want to see them now" I yell, She looks at me and I hold my ground showing her I will not back down. "I will go with or without you permission Ester." She stares at me then sighs.

"You will need this then" She says, handing me flowers but not any flowers the Vervain flowers that grow at the white oak tree. I look up at her in questioning look. "They will protect you." she answers my look. I roll my eyes at her, I will not need protecting from them. "Wait for me to go first." she says walking towards the hut. I follow behind her and I feel my heart beating faster and faster. I squeeze the vervian in my hand as we make it to the door and I take a deep breath before stepping in.

I walk into the hut and see a fire burning and blood on the floor. I feel my heart speeding up as my eyes lock with the blood on the ground. I feel a rush of air then look up. Elijah is standing in front of me smiling. "Caroline!" he says happily, puling me into a hug. He hugs my tight, to tight that I feel the air leaving my system "Elijah" I say with the last of my breath. He quickly realizes he is hugging me to tight that I can not breath and lets me go. I feel the air go back into my body as I cough. I notice two other figures come into the room as I try to regain my breath. Bekah and Nik are the people. They all look the same. I don't understand what Ayana was talking about that they are no monster.

"Brought a snack?" I hear from Mikael as he walks out from the room with Finn. Ester rolls her eyes at him and Elijah turns to give him a death stare. I feel my heart beating 1000 times a second. They all just stare at me.

"Why did you bring her here mother?" I hear Nik ask, She looks at him then me.

"She wanted to come hear, she would not take no for a answer." Nik looks at me he looks angry.

"Caroline you should go" I hear Elijah breath out. I look at him

"What? No. Why?" I say looking at him.

"Caroline trust me you should go." Bekah says covering her mouth running into the other room. I look at them confused "Mother" I hear Nik yell. Ester stands in front of me and pushes me into the door. I have no clue what is happening but. I see two flashes. Then I feel pain, Then everything just goes dark.

...

I slowly open my eyes, I look around the dark room, There is one candle for light. "You should of listened to me child" i sit up and see a dark figure near the door.

" Ayana, What happened?" I ask, She comes into the light and sits beside me.

"You almost died your lucky Ester did a spell get her off you."

"Her, what her?" I ask

"Rebekah, she almost drained you of your blood. Here drink this." she says, handing me a cup. I take a sip and is has a weird taste. "Vervain" she says "If they try it again, they will stop before to much damage is done. You were lucky this time but next time." she stops as I cut her off.

"Where are they? I ask.

"Hunting" she says, I stare at her in concussion 'How are they hunting at night?' "So they do not kill the villagers they are to eat animal blood." I look at her and nod my head as she begins to tell me about what they are and what they can do. I'm amazed at what she says. They can run faster than wolves. Hear like Animals, Smell like them. I find myself becoming jealous of them and the amazing things they can do. She tells me of there weaknesses, the vervain, sun, blood. She says they can turn off who they are and become a true monster is they choice. I feel amazed by what she tells me but then fear. I know Nik and Elijah would never hurt me but Mikael. Who knows what he will do.

...

I slowly walk to my hut. I listen to see if I can hear them. I hear owls and small animals in the woods. Then I feel the breeze again. I turn and see Nik. "Nik!" I say smiling. He smiles back at me. I take a step towards him but he steps back.

"I do not want to harm you Caroline" he says. I nod my head. "Ayana has told you of what we are?" he ask me, I nod my head again. "Then you know how dangerous we are and how we will kill you if we do not have our hunger under control." he says

"Yes, but you won't hurt me." I say stepping closer to him, but he steps away again.

"I do not trust myself Caroline, I can smell your blood and all I want to do is drink every last drop of it." I see his eyes turn red and veins appear under his eyes. I swallow and keep my ground. "I can hear your heart beat, it is beating 1000 beats a minute." he says mouth open stepping closer to me. Something in me is telling me to run but I refuse to listen to it. He stops himself and steps back. His eyes go back to normal. "now your heart beat is slowing down." he says looking at me. I shrug my shoulders and stare at him. I take a step towards him and place my hand on his cheek.

"I haven't looked at the carvings yet." I say, He looks at me and has a small smile before moving away from my touch.

"I knew you wouldn't." he says, I take a step next to him again. "Caroline don't." He says stepping back.

"I trust you Nik. I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

"Your right I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose Caroline but until I can control myself I do not trust myself next to you. Just looking at you makes me feels things that I want to act on and I can't. I mean I could but I won't." He says, I nod my head at him in agreement.

"When can I see them?" I ask, with in a second he is face to face with me. He leans in close to my ear. "When I can be near you and not think about your blood. Good night Caroline" He says and then hes gone. I look but he is no where to be seen. My heart is still beating crazy. I stand there for a few seconds more before starting towards my hut again.

...

I get slammed into the hut wall, and hear a loud crack noise. Then his lips are on mine again. I'm over whelmed with the speed.

"I need you" he says into my ear. Then I'm slammed into the wall again. I don't even get a chance to reply. My dress is on the floor, and were both naked. I can feel his erection on my thigh. He slams his lips to mine again. His tongue with mine making me moan out. Then he slams himself into me. I yelp out, He pushes me up against the wall while he slams into me over and over again. His lips on my chest sucking at me nipples. I moan out again. I feel his hands on my hips slamming into me ruff. It hurts a lot and the pleasure I feel is something I have never felt before. I'm unsure if I yelling out in pain or bliss. I feel my high coming when he does one last thrust and pulls out of me breathing hard, I can't even move. He puts me down to me feet and I fall right down. He grabs me before me head hits the ground. My body is sore and I can't feel my legs.

"Caroline" Elijah says holding me in his arms "I'm sorry" he says. I can't reply all I feel is pain, before I black out.

* * *

**Shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I put in a line from Game of Thrones so I'm curious if anyone can get it if they do Ill send them a sneak peak of the next chapter. I put some Elijah/Caroline smut to for the people who are shipping them in this story to! Hope you guys liked it next chapter should be interesting for you guys I hope. Thank you everyone and don't forget to follow, favorite and review. **


	17. Chapter 16: It's Over

**I updated and I'm happy to say we finale here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

WINTER

The months have gone by fast. I've lived with the Mikaelson's for some time now. I feel more and more like them everyday. Elijah and I have been growing apart, being a vampire has changed him, it has changed all of them. I no longer love him like I once did. Sometimes I question myself if I even loved him like that at all. I think that I told myself I loved him but I really never did. I did what Nik did with Tatia.

Nik and I are like we were before. We talk and are always together. He tells me of how one day he will break his curse. And be the Original Hybrid that everyone will bow at his feet. He says Mikael will pay for all hes done. Kol and Bekah wonder and like to go around and see what they can find. Sage is with Finn all the time. She ask him to turn her so they can be together till the end of time. She asked me if I wanted to change. I'm not sure if I do or not. I tell her if it's meant to be, then it will be.

...

We are back near our old village, I'm standing in my old home staring at the carvings in the fire place. "Caroline" I look over to Elijah.

"What" I snap at him.

"I would like to get going before night fall" I roll my eyes at him.

"Well i want to stay." I say.

"Caroline" he says in a angry demanding voice.

"what was it that you and your father were fighting about?" I ask him, He looks caught of guard.

"what are you talking about?" he ask me, I can see right through him.

"When he said that you were lucky he did not tell me of you." I say, I don't know why but standing in the old hut brought back memories that I wish to know the answers to. I know I should not ask him but something in my stomach is telling me I should.

"I do not wish to speak of this Caroline." he says turning away from me.

"well I do." I say crossing my arms.

"Why now do you want to know?" he ask me

"Because we both know you are hiding something from me. Since we left you have felt guilty over something what it is? it is that, what you father said?" I ask him angry, He sighs at me "tell me" I yell stomping my foot.

"He caught me with Tatia." he blurts out mad, I stare at him in shock. I was not expecting that, I'm not sure exactly what I was thinking but I know it was nothing like that.

"With her?" I ask even though I'm sure I know the answer to it.

"After you told me about the child, I blamed you for it. I could not look at you, you killed our child. I ran off and Tatia was there." he said sitting down on a chair. I don't know what I feel towards this but for once I don't feel my heart break. "We saw each other a few times after that. My father had seen us and told me if we did not stop he would tell you." I just stare at him. "I love you Caroline, I still love you but I could not bare the sight of you for some time. Then after I finale got over it we were good again, I was happy then we were turned. When we turned I felt the guilt for what I did to you intense. I can not say how sorry I am." he says walking over to me. I just stare at the ground. I do not know what to say. He grabs my hand and I look up at him. He has a tear in his eye and I can tell he really is sorry.

"You will have to live with that the rest of your life. You will have to live with the fact you did that to me." I say pulling my hand from his grasp. His tear falls and I just stare at him.

"I know and I will forever regret it as long as our marriage last." I smile at him and step closer to him

"As long as our marriage last?" I say smiling at him, I place a hand oh his cheek and wipe away his tears. "My deer Elijah." He looks at me and a small smile comes across his face. "Our marriage was over the night you died." I say pulling my hand from his face. The sight of his smile drops and he looks at me with pure surprise. I walk past him to the door and turn around and look at him to tell him one last thing. "Till death does up part, remember?" I ask before walking out into the snow leaving my old life behind and walking into a new one.

...

The sun begins to set and I find myself at the falls staring at the ice water. All of my good memories are here, And they are all with Nik. Nik is the only one who has not hurt me like the others. I want Nik, I think to myself. I hear a loud howl, I look up at the sky full moon. I get to my feet and run.

I run as fast as I can to the Tree Hut I hear the noise of feet behind me. I run faster as fast as I can till I get tackled down. I hear the wolf growl in my ear. I flip myself over and see a Black wolf staring down at me his yellow eyes shining. Then within a second he has his mouth on my shoulder. I scream out in pain as he bites me. I feel his sharp teeth tarring into my flesh. I cry out yelling. Then another jumps at me and bites my arm. The teeth slice through my skin like a knife. I yell in pain. "Nik" I scream. "Nik." I feel my eyes beginning to close. If i fall sleep I may not wake up. I will not die without seeing Nik one last time. I hear another loud growl them whimpering. I shoot open my eyes and see the wolf on my shoulder get whipped through the air. The one on my arm lets go of me and turns growling. Then I hear a loud crack and it falls to the ground. I feel someone lift up my body and begin to run. Things become black around me and I shut my eyes, and fall asleep.

...

I hear the sound of a fire crackling. I open my eyes and see Nik. "Caroline" he says running over to me. I smile at him, I don't feel any pain. I grab my shoulder and look at it. There is nothing there, No blood, wound, anything but my bare skin. Then I look to my arm its looks like nothing happened. "I gave you my blood." He says smiling at me in concern. I smile back at him

"Thank you." I say.

"Why were you out there alone, Where was Elijah?" I feel my face drop.

"I don't want to talk about him." I say with anger. He looks at me in confusion.

"Caroline, whats wrong? Did he hurt you, what happened?" I look at him and feel a tear fall from my eye. "Caroline, what happened?" He ask wrapping his arms around me.

"Did you know about Tatia?" I ask him, He looks in me in even more confusion.

"What about Tatia?" He ask, I feel anger start to rage in me now.

"Elijah and Her." The look on his face is surprise when I say those words.

"No, I knew she was seeing another man, I did not know it was him" He says cradling me in his arms. "I'm so sorry he did that to you Caroline." he says into my hair. "If I was him, I would of never even thought of doing such a thing." I pull away from him and look at him.

"But your not him" I say looking at him. He looks at me confused "And that is what i love about you, your not him, your not anyone else your, you Nik" I say standing up. He gets to his feet after me. "I never loved him Nik." I say looking at him. "I told myself I loved him, but I never did, I loved someone else." I say, he looks at me with lust in his eyes. Then I step closer to him. "Elijah and I would of never been be able to be together." I say, he looks at me staring in my eyes.

"Whys that love?" He ask me leaning into me. I lean my forehead to his and look at his eyes.

"Because he was not you." I say, my eyes locked with his. I feel his hand slide down my back to my waist. I smile at him and connect our lips. I kiss him gently with suck love and passion. I feel as if my world has finale come together, like this is right and this is who I am suppose to be with. I slowly pull away and our foreheads still touching we look into each others eyes full of love, full of passion. I smile at him and he returns the smile the kisses me again.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who followed, Favorited and reviewed. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this for so long. I'm sorry this chapter stops there but next chapter has the smutty goodness! Thank you all again and how do you all feel about the Elijah thing? Don;t forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	18. Chapter 17: True Love

**Hey guys I updated! I have to say I'm really looking forward to what you guys think about this chapter. So I watched TVD and TO Thursday and I liked TVD but TO was kind of boring. I hate that (SPOILER ALERT) Klaus daggered Elijah. But anyways I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you all enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD  
ENJOY!**

* * *

I throw my arms around his neck and slam my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my waist and slowly pulls his lips away. He takes the small rope of my dress that's around my waist, and unties it. I feel my dress slowly fall down my shoulders. I grab at his vest and slowly pull it off him. He leans in and kisses my bare shoulder pushing down my dress. I once again lock my lips with his enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine. I smile into the kiss and I grab at his shirt and slowly pull it up. He lifts his arms up and I pull the shirt over his head. He looks down at me with the look of hunger in his eyes. I see the glimmer of gold in his eyes and then I notice I'm naked. For once I'm not blushing or tying to cover myself. He takes his hand and slides it from waist up to my cheek as we look into each others eyes.

"Your beautiful, love." He says leaning in and kissing me. I feel his tongue lick my lips and I open my mouth letting his slide it in with mine. He slides his hands to my waist then lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me down my chin slowly lying us on the ground. I feel the cold floor on my back making me squirm a bit. He kisses down my neck to my chest, leaving light kisses all over it. I untie his pants and slowly push them down his thighs. He kisses back up my neck to my face.

Nik rids himself of his pants and I open my legs for him to fit in between them. He stops kissing me and looks at me. I smile at him and he returns it. I begin to feel my heart speeding up in my chest and I can tell he knows it is to. Veins pop up under his eyes and I place my hand on his face. The veins disappear from his face and he kisses my palm.

"Are You ready Love?" He ask me, I nod my head at his then he slowly enters me. I feel my eyes close and my mouth part in pleasure. He begins to slowly move in and out slowly. He reattaches our lips again swirling his tongue in mine making me moan out. He pulls away and begins to thrust harder and I grab his hair with my hands. He fits in me perfect, hitting my every spot with pure pleasure. I feel my back arch up and I call out his name as we hit our highs together.

He falls on top of me, Both of us breathing heavy. I stroke his hair as he lies on my chest. Both our bodies sweaty and sticky from sweat. I relax coming down from my high. He slides out of me and moves to my side. He grabs me and tucks me into his chest. I feel him stroking my hair and kissing my head. I smile into his chest. "I love you Caroline" he says into my hair. I open my eyes and look up at him. I lean in and kiss his lips.

"I Love you Nik." I say back, He smiles and kisses me again rolling us over and repeating it all over again.

...

_I feel the summer breeze on my face, I close my eyes and breath in the air, enjoying every moment. The sounds of laughter catching my attention. I turn and see him my son. He's ruining around chasing a butterfly, My lips perk up into a smile. I see a small wolf pup chasing after him. The little boy is about three, his small curls bouncing around in his blue eyes. His eyes look like the color of the falls water. His dimples on his rosy cheeks. He looks up at me with the sun shining on his small face. He runs to me and I pull him into my arms. He giggles then touches my face with his hand. Smiling at me "I love you, mommy" he says before snuggling himself into my neck. I feel a tear fall from my eye._

_ "I love you to, sweetie" I say holding him to me tight. I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn and see Nik. Hes smiling at us. He strokes my cheek and kisses the top of the boys head. I feel another tear fall from my eye. He leans in and kisses my tear. I smile up at him as he wraps his arm around us and hugs me._

_ "I love you my love" he says into my hair "I love you both." I look at the little boy asleep in my arms and kiss his head. _

_"I love you to" I say kissing his lips._

...

I wake up happy for the first time in a long time, My head on Nik's chest. I nuzzle myself into him and my mind drifts to last night. That was not like it was with Elijah. That was pure love. It was passion and the best feeling in the world. "What are you think about?" I look up and see Nik smiling at me.

"Last night" I reply as he sits up and pulls me to him. Kissing my head he wraps his arms around me. "What do we do now?" I ask looking up at him.

"We have forever, what ever you want" He says stoking my hair. I smile and kiss him. 'I could do this forever' I think to myself.

"Forever" I say kissing him again. He grabs me and swings me under him.

"Always and Forever" he says, Kissing me deeply. I wrap my arms around him and open my legs for him. He slides himself between my legs then starts kissing at my neck. I make a small moan as he gets lower, He slowly enter me making me moan out. Hey sits up lifting me up onto his chest. We move our hips in sync meeting each others every thrust. I tilt my head back and moan out his name. He speeds up our speed. And I begin to feel my high coming on. "Nik" I yell out as he speeds up.

The pleasure becomes more and more intense and He yells at my name before releasing his seed in me. I yell at his name and drop my head on his shoulder. I love the feeling of this, of him, of us, It feels so right. We stay in this position for a bit enjoying each others closeness. Nothing has ever felt this right before.

I slide off him and get to my feet that almost give out on me. I walk over my clothes and slide my dress on. Nik comes up behind me ties up the string around my waist. I turn to him and see his vampire face. I trace the veins under his eyes with my fingers. He smiles at me and I tilt my head to the side "Drink" I say.

"No love, I don't think I could stop myself." He says touching my neck.

"You need to feed Nik, I trust you." I say, He looks from my neck to my face. I nod him on and he kisses my neck then gently bites into it. It hurts a bit but I can take the pain. He does not take much but enough to keep going for a bit. He takes his mouth from my neck and wipes the blood off his mouth. He bites into his wrist and offers it to me.

"I'm fine" I say pushing away his wrist.

"Caroline" he says looking at me. I roll my eyes at him.

"Fine" I say and bite his wrist. I let the blood flow down my throat. It taste thick and of iron. 'How do they drink this stuff?' I take my mouth away. I can feel the bite mark on my neck heal. I smile up at him and kiss his lips with his blood. He smiles at me then grabs his pants and slides them on.

I begin to think about the dream from last night. The dream was the most real of them all. I felt love for the boy, like he was really here. His blonde curls in his eyes, His dimples on each rosy cheek. The small wolf, His wolf. I wish I could one day live that life. Marry Nik have our son. Live at the falls just us and no one else, With the little wolf running around.

"Caroline" I look over to Nik smiling at me.

"Yes sorry?" I say taking my hair in my hand and braiding it.

"We have to go see the others" He says reaching for my hand. I walk over to him and take his hand. 'The others, Elijah.'

"Nik?" I ask, He turns his head and looks at me. "Elijah" I say, His face goes blank. "He is not going to like this." I say, I never thought of what this would do to him. I may not love him like he loves me but this will hurt him. "I can not hurt him, Nik" I say, He looks to the ground then to me

"We won't tell them yet." He says before kissing me. I nod my head at him. Then we walk out of the cave and back into the real world.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you everyone who follow, Favorited and reviewed. I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews on this chapter because it the chapter you have all been waiting for! Thanks again and don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**


End file.
